Assassins and wizards
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Nadia Jackson is confused, one minute she's hanging around the bunker and the next she's in Diagon alley. She meets Harry, who like her, is an orphan as both their families were killed. Nadia will try to survive Hogwarts while hiding her profession from her friends. But, with a mysterious and deadly artifact inside, will she succeed? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 2

**Assassins and wizards**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling and not to me. But if I did own Harry Potter, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred wouldn`t have died.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter what so ever**

 **Chapter 1 Diagon alley**

Nadia stepped out from between two buildings and onto the street; looking around with a mixture of awe and confusion. She was feeling like she had stepped right into a movie; the Harry Potter movies to be more exact. "This can't be happening, this isn't real." Nadia thought. Nadia's hand drifted towards her knife, which was secured in the waistband of her jeans. Nadia pulled her hand away and pulled her black leather jacket around her to keep her knife hidden. Nadia was doing her best to keep her breathing under control and to figure out her next move, she spun around and crashed into someone.

-"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I did not see you there; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" Nadia asked holding out her hand to the fallen woman

The first thing Nadia noticed about her was she was wearing orange and red robes. "Who wears robes now-a-days? They are so 15th century." Nadia thought to herself. There was also a young girl beside her with shoulder length light red hair and rose colored glasses.

-"It's alright. I take it that you're new here." The woman said as Nadia pulled her to her feet.

Nadia nodded. Her senses were telling her that she was in danger but there was something in the back of her mind that was telling her that the woman she had just met was trust worthy.

-"I'm Amelia by the way. Amelia Bones and this is my niece Susan." Amelia said holding out her hand.

Amelia was an observant woman; just looking at the girl in front of her reminded her of someone that she had met before but she couldn't place her face. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, a muscular toned body and a sharp angular face. She was wearing black jeans, a turquoise T-shirt, a pair of army boots, army dog tags and a black leather jacket.

-"Are you sure you're alright? I mean I did crash into you Miss Bones." Nadia said her eyes flitting around the area.

-"I'm alright, it was an accident. And please call me Amelia; Miss Bones makes me feel older than I already am." Amelia said with a smile.

-"Okay, but, I'm sorry. Again." Nadia said flashing a smile

"Poor kid, she must be pretty nervous. I wonder whether she's a muggleborn child who got separated from her escort. I really hope her escort wasn't that git Snape, he could make any child sneak away from him and I doubt he would notice. I think I'll take her to Gringotts myself and get her set up." Amelia thought.

-"Come on, I'll take you down to the bank and get you all set up okay?" Amelia asked

Nadia nodded, Amelia seemed nice enough but she still wasn't sure whether Amelia could be trusted. As they walked, Nadia thought that some of the buildings seemed taller. Nadia thought for a second that she had shrunk and then looked at her reflection in one of the windows and realised with horror that she was a lot smaller, her face wasn't as angular as it had been before and that she was a lot younger. "Oh god, I'm eleven again! This is just great." Nadia thought with a mix of horror and sarcasm. "Great, I'm stuck in my eleven year old body but my brain is still at twenty-six." Nadia thought. Nadia immediately decided to check and see whether her memories were still there, she found that every memory she had made over her twenty-six years of life were still where they should be. "At least my memories are still around, that's good" Nadia thought as she was looking around. As the group advanced, Nadia readjusted her jacket to keep her knife hidden from Amelia and Susan; Nadia figured that it would be a good idea to keep her old job a secret. They finally arrived at a large white marble building. Nadia had to admit, she was impressed with the architecture. As they walked inside, Nadia noticed how quiet it was inside. She was a little creeped out by the goblins.

-"Well met honorable goblin. I hope business is going well." Amelia greeted a teller

-"Well met madam Bones, business is going well. What can I do for you today?" it said

-"I am needing to enter Susan's vault to pick up her school supplies and I want to have a vault set up for this muggleborn girl over here." Amelia explained

-"I see, I will attend to that. And your name is?" the goblin said looking at Nadia

-"Nadia, I'm Nadia Jackson."

There was silence. Amelia and Susan were staring at her. The goblin on the other hand, took one look at her and then barked something into an intercom on his desk in a language that Nadia didn't understand. "Okay, what the hell is going on. Amelia and Susan are staring at me like I'm crazy." Nadia thought

Just then a goblin accompanied by two armed guards walked out of a pair of large doors behind another teller. They stopped in front of Nadia and the goblin in the front addressed her: "Hello Miss Jackson, I am Ragnok, chairman of the bank and I wish to talk to you in private. If you'll follow me." Nadia shrugged and followed the three goblins, leaving behind a bewildered Amelia and Susan behind.

 **Nadia has just arrived in Diagon alley, met her first ally, friend and the goblins. Next, Nadia find out about her heritage and meets her first enemies. Later, Dana.**


	2. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Nadia.**

 **Chapter 2 Information**

Nadia followed the goblins into a well decorated office. Ragnok said something to the guards and they left. Ragnok sat down and Nadia did the same.

-"I suspect that you have multiple questions." He said

-"Yep. I'm only making an assumption hear in saying that this isn't Toronto and it most definitely isn't the year 2026." Nadia said

-"You are correct, you're not in Toronto you're in London and the year is 1991." The Ragnok said

"Great, I'm stuck in the past and Dr. Who is still on hiatus." Nadia thought angrily.

-"Can we start at the beginning please? I'm just a tad confused." Nadia said

-"Yes, I'll get strait to the point Ms. Jackson you are a witch. You were born into an old pureblood family. Your family isn't as old as some of the other families but it is rather old. You've got a rather large amount of money in the bank. Your mother made sure that if anything were to happen to her, nobody else would get their hands on." Ragnok explained

-"Excuse me but how rich am I?" Nadia said with a slight frown

-"You are substantially rich my dear. You've got quite a fortune in the bank that has been gathering interest for ten years." Ragnok said

-"Wait ten years. I'm sorry sir but this is all new to me. Physically I appear to be eleven but mentally, I'm twenty six years old." Nadia said shocked

-"All right Ms. Jackson, I'll give a short explanation as to the situation. On November 1st 1981, your mother was attacked in her home by an unknown number of assailants. In brief, she was killed. You on the other hand were nowhere to be found. People searched for you for many years and several thought that you were dead but a majority of the population believed you were still alive. We had the proof, this seal here, shows a person's emotional state. If you were dead, the seal would be black but it remained gold for many years, then one day about a year ago, it went dark red, meaning you were in a state of emotional crisis. Then after a few months, it returned to gild but it wasn't as bright as before showing that you were happy but not as happy as before." Ragnok explained

-"This is a lot to process. I take that no one found who killed my mother?" Nadia asked

-"No, her murder went unsolved. I was wondering whether you tell me your story." The goblin said

-"I'll keep it brief. I was adopted by a couple named Lucy and Samuel Jackson. I am a Canadian citizen. I lived in Toronto for most of my life. I was in my early twenties when war broke out. I joined the army and was snapped up by specialty training program. Three years into the war, my best friend was killed and I went off the deep end. The war ended three years later but I was still depressed. I'm waiting for someone outside the bunker and I feel something pulling on me. And the next thing I know, poof, here I am." Nadia explained "In truth that specialty training program the assassin's training program." Nadia though to herself

Ragnok knew that there was something different about this girl. She had the air of seasoned warrior. She also seemed a bit unfazed by the fact that she was a witch. He couldn't help but wonder whether there was something she wasn't telling him. But, he decided not to press the matter; if she wanted to keep something private he would let her do that.

-"All right Ms. Jackson, on to the next thing. We are still trying to locate your mother's will. As of right now nobody knows where it is same thing with your ancestral home. Your mother was a very secretive person. We suspect that she hid the will to prevent it from being sealed. What I would suggest, is that you emancipate yourself. That way you can have some freedom to yourself." Ragnok said

-"I'll go ahead with the emancipation. Considering that, even though I look eleven, I am, technically, of legal age am I correct?" Nadia asked

-"Technically no. Unfortunately, there is no way to prove that you are twenty six. You may not have all the rights as an adult but you are able to take up your head of house status as there are no surviving family members. I'll put forward the paperwork for your emancipation. I would take you down to the Jackson family vault but considering you are underage I will take you to your trust vault." Ragnok said

Nadia nodded, Ragnok stood up and walked towards the door of the room. Nadia followed him to a cart and got in. She was silent through the whole ride. They stopped at vault 714. As Ragnok unlocked her vault, Nadia flicked her wrist and a small bag appeared in her hand. "I love being able to use the shadows to make things." Nadia thought. She looked over and caught sight of a giant sized man reaching into a vault and a small boy about her age watching her. Nadia gave a small smile and a slight wave. The boy waved back. Then the man turned away from the vault and walked away, the boy following him. Nadia turned back to her vault and took some money out and put it in the bag. Ragnok and Nadia walked back to the cart and headed back up. When they got back to Ragnok's office, there was a small stack of paperwork on the desk.

-"These are the emancipation forms and the documents for you to take up head of house Jackson. All you have to do is sign you name on the dotted line." Ragnok said passing her a blood quill

Nadia took the quill with some hesitation. "Get a grip Nadia; this can't hurt worse than being shot." She thought. Nadia quickly singed her name without as much as a flinch. This surprised Ragnok, most people would flinch at the thought of using and writing with a blood quill. Nadia passed the quill back to him, her hand hurt but she knew it heal quickly. But didn't even rub her hand, which surprised him even more. Most people rubbed their hands after using it.

-"I will be writing to the headmaster and deputy headmistress about your return. This is just to see if you will be able to go Hogwarts. I do believe that you will be allowed to go. What I would do if I were you, I would wait for Madam Bones to return so that she can take you and her niece shopping for supplies." Ragnok explained

-"Alright and one more thing, should you find my ancestral home and my mother's will, could you please let me know?" Nadia asked

-"Of course. And one more thing, you will receive statements about your accounts every quarter." Ragnok said

-"Thank you." Nadia said with a bow before turning and leaving

Nadia walked out into the lobby of the bank and looked around; there was no sign of Amelia or Susan. She shrugged and leaned against a pillar. She was lost in thought, trying to make sense of everything that she had found out. A voice interrupted her thoughts:

-"Hello."

-"Hi" Nadia said

-"Hogwarts to?" Said a girl with long blond hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes

-"Yep." Nadia answered

-"I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass."

-"Nadia. Nice to meet you Daphne."

-"You excited for school?" Daphne asked

-"A bit, I'm also a bit nervous. You?" Nadia asked

Daphne was about to answer when an imperious voice sneered:

"Associating with a mudblood Greengrass? I never would have thought you could sink so low."

Nadia bristled at the insult and snapped:

-"And who the hell are you? Didn't your parents teach you any manners? You should know not to listen into people's conversations, not to interrupt a private conversation and to remember to introduce yourself before you interrupt a conversation."

-"I'm Theodore Nott. And you should be thankful that a pureblood like myself is talking to you mudblood." The boy said haughtily. He had black and brown eyes

-"I don't give a fuck as to who you are kid. I'd like an apology from you for that insult."Nadia snapped struggling to keep her temper under control.

Her dark eyes were flashing like stars. The boy took off running. Nadia rolled her eyes and flipped him her middle finger. "What a big baby." Nadia thought. She saw Daphne looking at her with raised eyebrows.

-"What?" Nadia asked

-"I'm impressed. Not many people will stand up to Theodore Nott like that." Daphne said

-"Seriously, he's acting like a spoiled brat. Hasn't ever heard the word no or apologise?" Nadia asked

Just then a man who looked like a copy of Nott Jr. Arrived looking as dark as thunder cloud. He marched over to Nadia and roared:

-"How dare you insist my son apologise to you mudblood! You should be on your knees thanks that he talked to you!"

-"Oh wow! Your son is so much of a coward that he has to have daddy fight his battles for him! Jesus Christ! Had your spoiled brat of a son not insulted me, I wouldn't have demanded that he apologise! You know you should ever judge a book by its cover because you never what could be inside!" Nadia roared back

By then people were starting to watch the confrontation between Nott Sr. and an eleven year old girl. Amelia and Susan had also arrived.

-"You'll get what's coming to you bitch." Nott Sr. Growled

Nadia rammed her fist into his stomach. The man buckled slightly and Nadia whispered:

-"Be glad that was my fist and not something else."

She turned to Daphne and said:

-"Looks like my escort has arrived. I believe I will be seeing you at school Daphne."

-"I look forward to it Nadia." She said

Nadia turned and walked towards Amelia and Susan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nott Sr. pulling out his wand, pointed it at her back and a red light flew out the tip. Nadia's lightning like reflexes jumped in. She turned around and summoned a shield of pure energy. The spell hit the shield and vanished. But Nadia wasn't done, she fired off a beam of the same energy which hit Nott in the stomach, lifted him off the ground forcing him to do a corkscrew in mid-air and crashing into the wall behind him. The blast had winded him.

-"Next time, try and pick on someone your size instead of someone who is way out of your league." Nadia roared

As she walked towards Amelia and Susan, she flicked her wrist and summoned her notebook and pencil. She opened it to a blank page and divided it in two. On one side she wrote: To off and on the other: When. The first names she wrote were: Theodore Nott Jr. And Theodore Nott Sr. On the other side she wrote: When needed. Little did she know was that more names would join that list.

 **Oh man, Nadia is pissed. Who will live and who will die? Only will time will tell. Read, like and review. Thanks. Dana.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Assassins and wizards**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling who provides a base for Harry Potter fanfiction writers alike.**

 **Chapter 3 Shopping**

Nadia walked over to Susan and Amelia. Both were looking at her with raised eyebrows. Nadia flicked up an eyebrow herself and said:

-'What?"

-"You've got a death wish." Amelia said

-"How so?" Nadia asked her voice neutral

-"You just insulted and beat up Theodore Nott Sr. He was one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's supporters." Amelia explained

-"So, I'm supposed to take being insulted by the inbred moron nicely. If the answer is yes, this society is so far back in the dark ages than I thought. Here's a simple truth, I don't take being insulted nicely and I tend to fight back. If someone thinks that they can insult me and get away with it, they've got another thing coming. I'm a fighter not a bystander." Nadia said frowning

-"I didn't mean it like that." Amelia said looking a bit sheepish

-"Sorry, but that was what I thought you were saying." Nadia said her voice still neutral

-"So, are we going shopping?" Susan asked

-"Yes, let's go." Amelia said

And with that the group of three walked out of the bank with Nadia trailing behind. When she was sure Amelia wasn't looking, Nadia flipped both male Notts the bird. Nadia followed Amelia and Susan as they picked up their supplies. They went to Madam Malkins first. Susan went first to get her fitting done. As Susan was being fitted for her robes, Nadia was trying to figure out where she should hide her knife. "No one can ever know I was an assassin. If they were to find out..." Nadia's thoughts trailed off as Susan finished her fitting. Acting on impulse, Nadia put her hand on her hip and pushed it down across her knife to hide it from view. She jumped up onto the stool as the woman she assumed to be Madam Malkin said

-"Hogwarts too dear?"

-"Yeah" Nadia said

After about five minutes, Nadia paid for her robes. She summoned her knife back to her side. She also realised that there was a problem. "I've got to wear a skirt, a short skirt. Unless I get my hands on some tights or some leggings, the scars on my legs will be very apparent." She thought to herself. They went to the bookstore next, Nadia picked up the required books plus a couple extra that weren't on the list. She had grabbed a book on Legilimency and on Occulomency. "Can't have Snape or Dumbles poking around in my head. I'd hate for them to find out certain things about my past." Nadia thought to herself. The book she saw on dueling would have to wait. "Next time I'm here alone, I'll opt to grab it." Nadia though as she walked to the apothecary. The smell when she walked in nearly bowled her over.

-'Crikey, did something die in here?" Nadia asked

-"No it always smells like this. Though I will admit, I really don't like coming in here." Amelia muttered

-"Think I blame you?" Nadia asked rhetorically

Amelia didn't answer; she just picked out the ingredients.

-"What do you think of the smell? Nadia asked Susan

-"It's horrible. I really don't like being in here." Susan said

-"Next time I'm ever in here, I'm wearing a gas mask. It'll keep the fumes from killing me." Nadia said

-"What's a gas mask?" Susan asked

Nadia flicked her wrist and a gas mask appeared on her face.

-"This." Nadia said pointing to her face

-"Does it work?" Susan asked

-"Yeah, I'm not breathing in any fumes." Nadia said

-"Can I have one please?" Susan asked

-"Sure." Nadia said

And with that, Nadia flicked her wrist and a gas mask identical to hers appeared on Susan's face.

-"Wow thanks. How long have you been able to do that thing with the shadows?" Susan asked

-"I've been able to do it for a while. I mainly used it for transportation." Nadia said

Just then Amelia came back with two sets of ingredients. She took one look at Susan and Nadia and said:

-"What are you wearing?"

-"Gas masks. It keeps us from inhaling the poisonous fumes." Nadia said

Amelia decided that it was best not to disagree; the smell was rather over powering. She paid for the stuff and walked out of the store. Nadia flicked her wrist again and the masks disappeared. They picked up their trunks, quills, parchment and ink next. By then, Nadia was feeling a bit tired. They went to pick up their owls. Susan chose a barn owl that she named Morgana. Nadia chose a great horned owl that she named Ellie. She also bought a kitten that she named Galadriel.

-"What does Galadriel mean?" Susan asked

-"In Lord of the Rings, it means light in elfish." Nadia said

Amelia paused outside Ollivanders to talk to someone. Nadia took that chance to slip away and into Ollivanders shop. She saw that she wasn't alone; it was the boy she had seen at the bank. Nadia walked over to him and said:

-"Hi."

-"Hello." He said

-"You going to Hogwarts too?" Nadia asked

-"Yes, what about you?" He asked

-"Yep." Nadia said with a small smile

-"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said holding out a hand

-"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Nadia Jackson." Nadia said shaking his hand

Just then an old man came sliding out from behind some shelves on a ladder. His face broke out into a wide smile and he said:

-"I was wondering when you would be in here Mr. Potter and Ms. Jackson."

-"You want me to go first?" Nadia asked

Harry nodded and Nadia stepped forward.

-"It seems as if it was only yesterday when your mother came in here to buy her first wand. If I remember correctly, her wand was mahogany with a unicorn hair core. It was quite swishy, good for charms. Let's see now, ah, try this. Mahogany and phoenix feather. Springy, good for transfiguration." Ollivander said

Nadia took the wand and flicked it. All the windows exploded.

-"No, most definitely not." Ollivander said as Nadia put the wand down

-"Try this one. Ebony and Dragon heartstring. Unyielding, excellent for dueling." He said

Nadia took the wand and a feeling of heat washed over her. It was a familiar feeling, one she hadn't felt in a long time. Mr. Ollivander frowned and said:

-"How interesting, you Ms. Jackson are a very special witch."

-"How so?" Nadia asked curiously

-"I've had that particular wand for many years Ms. Jackson and it has never sold. It might be because the combination of ebony and dragon heartstring doesn't do well together. Or because it was looking for someone who is worthy of using it. The wand chooses the witch Ms. Jackson. Something must have happened to you for it to choose you." He explained

Nadia frowned slightly; she didn't like the sounds of that. She spotted something on the wall that caught her interest.

-"Are those wand holsters?" Nadia asked

-"Yes. The holsters you are looking at are auror grade; they have anti-summoning spells on them so they can't be removed by magic. All you need to do is insert your wand here and if you need to use it, you just press this button here and it will flip out." Mr. Ollivander explained

-"I'll take one." Nadia said

Nadia paid for her wand and holster. She turned to Harry and said:

-"There is something I need to do. How about after you get your wand, you come and find me at the ice cream parlour and we can have an ice cream. How does that sound?"

-"I'd love to." Harry said

-"Alright, I'll see you there." Nadia said and with that she left the store. She went t find Amelia and Susan. She found them outside the ice cream parlour. Nadia explained that she had already bought her wand and that she was going to meet a friend for ice cream. Amelia had been rather worried when Nadia had wandered off. She told Nadia that she shouldn't have wandered off on her own.

-"But considering that you're alright, I shouldn't have worried too much. I've got to go back to work and Susan is getting together with a friend so you'll be alone. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Amelia asked

-"I'll be fine." Nadia assured her

Amelia and Susan left leaving Nadia alone at the parlour. She sat down and waited for Harry to arrive. He arrived a few minutes later and joined her at the table. They ordered Sundays and talked. They got to know each other well over that period of time. Nadia had a feeling that she and Harry would become good friends. Harry felt the same way about the girl her had just met. He felt like he could trust her. Then, when they finished their ice creams, Harry's escort arrived to take him home. Harry promised Nadia that he'd write to her. Nadia promised to do the same. Nadia left the parlour after paying the bill and left the alley.

-"I need to find an apartment." Nadia muttered

 **Well that is it for now folks. Thank you for reading. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Assassins and wizards**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 4 the Hogwarts express**

Early on the first of September, an alarm blared in a small bachelor apartment in downtown London. An arm reached out from under a blanket and smacked the off button. Nadia sat up and stretched, she had been lucky to find the place. Surprisingly, she was still able to access her bank accounts even though she was in another time and place. A month had passed for Nadia since she had seen Susan, Amelia, Daphne and Harry. They had written to her several times. Nadia had also heard from professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. They had told her that she could still attend Hogwarts even though she had been missing for nearly a decade. Nadia had spent the majority of her month in solitude reading. She felt that she had gotten the hang of the basics of Occulomency. She wasn't too sure about Legilimency but, she felt that if she needed to use it on someone, she'd be able to do it as long as the victim was no longer conscious. She had also taken the time to pick up that book on dueling. Nadia pushed a hand across her face to move the hair out of the face as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate from the shelf, opened the fridge to grab a piece of pizza that she had ordered in the other day. She put the pizza in the microwave and quickly pulled a can of coke out of the fridge. "I don't care if this isn't a healthy breakfast. I really don't give a damn." Nadia thought as she ate. She quickly cleaned off her plate and put it away. She made her way back to her room and promptly changed into her old pair of black jeans, her favorite T-shirt and reached under her bed of her well worn boots. She slipped them on and grabbed her tags. She walked to the bathroom brushed her teeth and hair. She checked her calendar and her watch. 9:00 AM, "meaning I have two hours to get ready to go." Nadia muttered under her breath. She grabbed her notebook and flipped it open to the list of stuff to pack. She put her books in first, then her potions supplies, then she packed her clothes and on top of her clothes she put in her laptop, her laptop charger and her phone charger.

-"Even if there aren't any outlets, I'll make some myself." She muttered as she slammed her trunk closed

Nadia took her trunk and grabbed Ellie's cage and put them down by the front door. She pulled out an envelope, put a check with her rent on it and addressed it to her landlord. She quickly put her leather jacket on. Then she went looking for Galadriel. She found her cat under the couch. Nadia pulled her out and put her in her cage. She placed the cage and the cat carrier on the top of her trunk. She placed her hands down on the trunk and shadowed away. She stepped out of the shadows and walked into Kings cross station. She loaded her trunk, Ellie's cage and Galadriel's cage onto a trolley. She slowly made her way towards platforms 9 and 10. As she walked, she spotted a familiar mop of messy black hair. She jogged forwards and came up behind her friend.

-"So Harry, you ready for school to start?" She asked

Harry jumped a little but smiled when he saw his friend. He and Nadia had grown quite close through their correspondences.

-"Yep. What about you Dia?" He asked

-"Harry," Nadia said "I am only going to tell you this once. You are only allowed to call me that when it's only you and me. But to answer your earlier question, yes I am excited for school."

Just then, they heard a female voice saying: "Packed with muggles of course." Nadia indicated with her head in the direction she heard the voice speaking. Just then they heard the same voice saying: "Now what's the platform number?" Then another voice saying "93/4." They found the source of the voice being a middle aged woman talking to her children. The two of them watched a tall boy about four years older than them Nadia guessed, run towards the barrier and disappear. Nadia flashed Harry her best Jack Harkness grin and said:

"See you on the other side buddy." Before breaking into a sprint towards the barrier. She appeared on the other side of the barrier and gave a slight nod when she saw the bright red engine of the Hogwarts express. "Just like in the movies." Nadia thought as she walked foreword. Nadia got on and looked for an empty compartment. She found one quickly, took Galadriel's carrier under the seat, put Ellie's cage on the rack and did the same with her trunk, but only after she dug out her well worn Lord of the Rings book. Nadia snuggled into her seat and opened her book. As she read, she didn't notice that the train started to move. Or that a red headed girl with olive colored eyes entered her compartment until she cleared her throat. Nadia looked up and said

-"Yes?"

-"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked

-"Nope." Nadia said going back to her book.

-"Thank you. I'm Tracey Davis." The girl said sitting down

-"Nadia."

-"What are you reading?" Tracey asked

-"Lord of the Rings. It's one of my favorite book series. In my opinion, it is the best work of fiction from the twentieth century." Nadia said with a smirk

-"Can I read it?" Tracey asked

-"Sure, but I think its best that you start at the beginning." Nadia said summoning another well worn copy of the Hobbit and passing it to Tracey. The two girls read in silence for another couple of hours when a girl with bushy brown hair came in with tear tracks on running down her face.

-"Is is okay if I sit in here?" She asked "Some blond boy said that I was no longer welcome in my compartment a kicked me out."

Nadia sneered angrily behind her book before putting it down and said:

-"Sure."

-"Thanks, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She said

-"I'm Nadia and this is Tracey." Nadia said going back to her book.

-"Are you reading Lord of the Rings?" Hermione asked

-"Yeah. It's one of my favorite book series." Nadia said with a grin

-"Mine too. Who's your favorite character?" Hermione asked

-"Éowyn." Nadia said

-"Really." Hermione said

-"What can I say, she's pretty bad ass." Nadia said

-"That she is, I prefer Legolas though." Hermione said

-"Is someone fangirling?" Nadia teased

-"No." Hermione said flushing

-"You keep telling yourself that." Nadia said with a smirk

The three girls went into a comfortable silence. They occasionally broke the silence to discuss things; books, school, magic and Dr who. Tracey was pretty interested in many technologies the muggles had developed; namely television. Dr who intrigued her. Even though she had to listen to the fifteen minute rant Hermione and Nadia held over the unfairness that the show was put on hiatus. A little while later, the trolley came by and Nadia paid for several different types of candy. As they ate, the three girls continued to talk. Nadia, Tracey and Hermione were well on the road to becoming close friends. More than three carters of the ride in, the girls changed into their school robes. About half an hour later, a plump, round faced boy who introduced himself as Neville, came in asking if any of them had seen a toad. They said that they hadn't seen one. Hermione offered to go and help him look. Tracey and Nadia went back to their books. Hermione came back an hour later after a fruitless search. She sat back down next to Nadia and fell asleep, her head on Nadia's shoulder. Nadia shifted a little so Hermione wouldn't wake up with a crick in her neck. As the train sped along, Nadia watched the scenery go by. And as the sun began to dip below the horizon, Nadia smiled softly as the sunset began to appear. Hermione shifted slightly in her sleep. Nadia turned to look at her friend and felt herself tense up. She no longer saw a head of bushy brown hair; she saw long strands of golden hair. Nadia closed her eyes and shook her head. That did the trick, the blond hair was replaced by brown and Nadia felt herself relax. "Calm down Nadia, you're hallucinating. Breath put yourself back in control. That's better." Nadia told herself mentally. She turned back to the window and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and as the stars began to make their appearance.

 **Aren't I poetic? Next time, Nadia gets sorted and the wizarding world gets the shock of its life. I'll see you soon my fellow readers. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Assassins and wizards**

 **Chapter five the sorting**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Nadia on the other hand belongs to me.**

Nadia woke Hermione just as the train was pulling into the station. Hermione opened her eyes and after realising that she had fallen asleep on the tall brunette, she immediately apologised.

-"It's alright Hermione, I'm not upset." Nadia reassured her friend as she stood up

The three girls walked towards the door and out onto the platform. Nadia spotted a tall figure of a man shouting:

-"Firs years! Firs years over here please!"*

Nadia, Tracey and Hermione moved towards the voice. As they walked, Nadia bumped into someone.

-"Sorry." Nadia said apologising as the girl turned around. "Oh, hey Daphne." Nadia said recognising the girl.

-"Oh, hello Nadia, Tracey." Daphne said

-"Hey Daphne." Tracey greeted her friend

-"Who's this?" Daphne asked indicating the Hermione

-"Hermione Granger." She said

-"Daphne Greengrass, nice to meet you." Daphne said

The four girls walked with the rest of the first years towards the lake. Nadia, Tracey and Daphne were separated from Hermione when they were told to find a boat. The three of them managed to get into a boat together. As soon as Nadia spotted the castle, she let out a low whistle. Tracey and Daphne exchanged smiles; their new friend was in for a treat once they got inside. They made it across the lake and walked inside the castle. Waiting at the top of the stairs was a tall stern looking woman.

-"Firs years Professor McGonagall." The tall man said*

-"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said and the man left. "Welcome to Hogwarts, The start of term banquet will begin in a few moments but before you take your seats in the great hall you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking will lose points. I will return for you when we are ready." She said and left*

Just then a blond boy with a sharp angular face stepped up to where McGonagall was standing and said:

-"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Nadia snorted before she could stop herself. Malfoy turned on her and said:

-"You think my name's funny do you? Judging by the way you're carrying yourself, you're a mudblood."

Nadia's eyes narrowed very sharply. She strode up to his level and stopped in front of him. Nadia was taller than he was by about a head.

-"Kid, you are just as bad as Nott Jr. and his dad. You judge a book by its cover before you even look inside. The thing is little boy, you know nothing about me, I may not look it, but I am a lot stronger than I look. And this is your only warning here, if you call me by that name again, I will make what I did to Nott Sr. look like a warm-up." Nadia growled

-"If you're threatening me mudblood, my father will hear about this." He said

-"If you think I'm afraid of that empty threat, you've got another thing coming. Your father isn't a god kid, he's a mortal man. Therefore he can be felled by mortal means. I am not afraid of him." Nadia said with a slight smirk.

Nadia rejoined her friends leaving Malfoy standing alone. Just then Professor McGonagall came back in and said:

-"We're ready now."

The first years followed the professor into the great hall. They walked to the front of the hall and stopped in front of a raised platform. There was a ragged old hat sitting on a bench. Nadia raised her eyebrows when it began to sing. Her eyebrows returned to normal when the song stopped. Nadia watched as Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff. Later, Tracey was sorted into Slytherin. She watched as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Daphne was sorted into Slytherin. The blonde girl sat down next to Tracey. After a few minutes professor McGonagall called:

-"Jackson Nadia."

Nadia smirked as she saw the looks of surprise written on Tracey and Daphne's faces and the look of shock on the rest of the student population's faces. She also heard whispers of: "No way, Nadia Jackson." She sat down on the stool and nearly fell off when she heard:

-"Well, Ms. Jackson, you are quite a surprise. For someone who hasn't lived in the wizarding world, you have some pretty impressive Occulomency shields."

-"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment. The reason is because I have a lot of secrets in my head that I intend to keep secret." Nadia muttered

-"Now then, we shall get on with your sorting. You are very difficult; you have all the qualities for all the houses. You have the bravery and courage for Gryffindor. The loyalty for Hufflepuff. The penchant for learning for Ravenclaw. The cunning for Slytherin. I must admit I am stumped." The hat muttered

-"Here's an idea, put me in the house where you think my greatest skill mill be put into use." Nadia suggested

-"Better be... Slytherin!" the hat yelled

Nadia stood up and walked over to where Daphne and Tracey were sitting. They were staring at her in shock.

-"Why didn't you tell me you were Nadia Jackson!" Tracey and Daphne said at the same time

-"You never asked about my last name." Nadia said with a grin

-"I feel like an idiot." Tracey muttered

-"Don't say that Tracey, you'll eventually believe it." Nadia muttered

The three girls watched the sorting in peace. Nadia ignored the stares she was getting. She was playing with her knife, flipping it between her fingers. Her eyes flitted over to several people at the table and mentally determined how she would kidnap them and kill them because she was bored and getting hungry. As soon as Blaize Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, a man with a long white beard stood up and said:

-"Let the feast begin."

And with that huge plates of food appeared on the table. Nadia immediately helped herself. The desert came next. "I am going to need to take some Gravol after this." Nadia thought to herself. She exchanged polite conversation with some of the other students who were sitting at the table. When the feast ended, the bearded man stood up again and said:

-"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now before we send you off to bed, I have a few words. First years should note that the forbidden forest is off limits to all years. I have been asked by Mr. Filch our caretaker, to remind you all that no magic will be tolerated between classes and in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house team should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you all that the third floor corridor on the right hand side if out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

Nadia frowned at that last sentence. She knew he was serious but there was something that wasn't sitting right with her. Why would he say something like that to a bunch of kids who would either go in there to impress a girl or guy or worse, adrenalin junkies like her would go in there to get a fix. The students stood up and followed the people who were shouting at them to keep up. The new Slytherins were led into the dungeons. The male prefect said the password: "Supremacy." Nadia just rolled her eyes. They walked inside and stood in the common room. It was very dark, with black leather furniture and skulls decorating the walls. Then the female prefect called for attention.

-"Welcome to Slytherin. You may not know this but you are all in for a hard time. Because you are in Slytherin, no one will treat you like an equal. The professors won't give you as many house points as the other houses. You won't get much recognition as the other houses and if you even get an answer right to a question, the professors will attribute it to cheating. Do not be afraid to use your cunning to further your needs. You are Slytherins!" she said

-"The boys dormitories are down the stairs to the right and the girls are to the left. I hope you like your dorm mates because they are the only one you will have for all your seven years here." The male prefect said before leaving

Nadia walked down the stairs and found a room with a list posted on the door that had her name, Daphne's name, Tracey's name and the two other names that she didn't recognise. Nadia walked in and spotted her trunk in front of a four poster bed. She opened her trunk and dug out her pyjamas. She quickly changed before her dorm mates could see the intense scarring that marred her figure. Daphne and Tracey came in a few minutes later and began to unpack. Nadia was sitting on her bed plaiting her hair. "I really need to cut my hair again." Nadia though to herself. Just then to girls came in. The both had blonde hair. One of the girls had on green and one blue eye. The other girl had green eyes and from what Nadia could see, they both had heavy scarring on their arms, legs and neck. Nadia frowned, scars like those weren't normally found on eleven year old kids. She knew that her case was special, she was a soldier, an assassin, Scars of that intensity were normally found on people like her. The blond girl with the mismatched eyes said:

-"Hello. I'm Hestia. Hestia Carrow and this is my sister Flora."

She said that a little nervously, it was like she was nervous. Like she was expecting judgement on her last name.

-"Hello. I'm Nadia." Nadia said looking up

-"I know who you are. I will admit that I wasn't expecting you to show up." The girl named Flora said

-"I'm full of surprises Flora. I can call you Flora right?" Nadia asked

-"Yeah, you can. I heard about what you did to Nott Jr. I was impressed." Flora said with a smirk

-"Nice to know you enjoy a good show." Nadia said grinning

-"You know, we have class tomorrow and so, I would like to get my beauty sleep." Daphne said as she started getting into her pyjamas.

-"I'm in agreement, it's late and I want to get some sleep." Tracey said

Nadia nodded before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth while the other girls got changed. When she came out, Flora, Hestia, Tracey and Daphne had gotten into bed and turned out the light. Nadia quietly walked towards her bed and climbed in. Before she closed her eyes, she hoped that her sleep would without the usual nightmares. She quickly fell asleep.

 **And that's the end of that. Next time, Nadia attends her first classes. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Assassins and wizards**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter six First classes**

Nadia woke up to someone gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She was up and out of bed in twenty seconds and saw Tracey quickly backing away. Nadia took a deep breath and slowly released it.

-"Sorry if I scared you Tracey. I must have forgotten to warn you, I really don't like it when people grab my shoulders or upper arms. If you want to wake me up, turn on the lights."Nadia said calmly

-"Sorry." Tracey said

-"Why don't you like people touching your shoulders or upper arms?" Hestia asked

-"I've got scars on my shoulders and upper arms. They aren't very pretty though." Nadia muttered "Is it breakfast?" Nadia asked changing the subject quickly

-"Yeah, you better get dressed though." Daphne said coming out of the bathroom

Nadia grabbed her robes and walked towards the bathroom. Five minutes later Nadia came out of the bathroom dressed and the five girls walked towards the great hall. Nadia gave a little wave to Hermione, Harry and Susan when she walked in. Hermione and Harry waved back while Susan gave her a smile. Nadia sat down and put some waffles of her plate.

-"You want anything to drink?" Tracey asked

-"Tea would be nice but coffee would be better." Nadia muttered

-"Coffee, that stuff's disgusting." Tracey muttered but still pointed out where it was sitting

-"It wakes me up; therefore, I drink the stuff, even though it tastes like crap." Nadia said pouring herself a cup

Just then a male voice asked:

-"May I have the coffee if you are done with it?"

-"Sure." Nadia said passing the pot to him

-"Thank you. You like your coffee black?" The boy asked suddenly

Nadia looked at the boy, he was tall, tanned with black hair, indigo eyes, fairly muscular and had a slight Italian accent.

-"Yeah, I find it wakes me up better than if I add sugar or cream to it." Nadia answered

-"Same here. I'm Blaize Zabini by the way." The boy said extending his hand

-"Nadia."

Blaize returned to his seat and Nadia went back to her waffles. She chatted with Daphne for a bit as she ate. Then a man with shoulder length black greasy hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin came by and handed her a piece of paper. Nadia took it and looked at it. It was her schedule; she looked at it and saw that she had history of magic first with Hufflepuff followed by transfiguration with Ravenclaw and Herbology before lunch. After lunch she had charms with Gryffindor and Defence against the dark arts before her free period. In front of her Flora groaned.

-"What's wrong?" Nadia asked

-"We have history of magic first and everybody knows that that class is so boring you could be entertained by watching paint dry." Flora muttered

-"Is it really that bad?" Nadia asked

-"Yep." Hestia muttered

-"Come on, we'd better go know and attempt to find the class." Tracey said getting up

-"What do you mean by attempt?" Nadia said flicking up an eyebrow

-"This place is huge; it normally takes a week for a first year student too find their classes without getting lost." Daphne explained

-"Then why haven't we been given a map? That would make things so much easier for the first years to get around." Nadia grumbled

-"I have no idea Nadia." Hestia said

The group walked around in what felt like circles for ten minutes before bumping into Blaize.

-"Lost?" Nadia asked sarcastically

-"How'd you guess?" Blaize said just as sarcastically

-"You had that look of someone who's lost. This is exactly why we need a god damn map!" Nadia yelled

-"Agreed." Blaize said

After another ten minutes, Nadia had had enough.

-"Alright, this is getting ridiculous, class starts in five minutes, I still have no idea where we are and we almost got in trouble with Filch twice! There has to be a better way to get to class." Nadia growled

-"Agreed." Tracey said "This is ridiculous."

-"Screw running around like headless chickens. I'm about to take my chances with this."Nadia muttered striding over to a shadowy corner

-"Take your chances with what?" Flora asked following her, the others right behind her

-"It would be better if I showed you. Take my arm." Nadia instructed holding out her arm

The other five grabbed hold and looked at her quizzically.

-"Now, hold on tight, don't let go and whatever you do, don't let go until we stop." Nadia said firmly

Hestia opened her mouth to say something but a band of black flashed across her eyes. There was a feeling that her eyelids were being peeled off, there were strange whistling noises and a feeling of intense cold. Fortunately, it all stopped after about fifteen seconds. When she opened her eyes, they were standing in front of a classroom that had a short line of students in front of the doors. Hestia looked at the others and saw that they all looked a little green, save Nadia who looked rather relieved.

-"What was that?" Hestia asked after the feeling that she was going to vomit had passed.

-"Shadow travel, you know for first timers, you all did surprisingly well." Nadia commented

-"And what is that supposed to mean?" Blaize chocked out

-"Most people vomit on their first trip. My dad did." Nadia said grinning

-"I don't blame him, aren't you feeling sick?" Tracey asked

-"Nope, but that's probably because I do this all the time." Nadia said pulling out her phone and looking at the time "And will you look at that, we're here on time."

Tracey was about to ask how she knew that but, was cut off by the classroom door opening. The class all filed in and sat down. Nadia sat down and was joined by a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

-"Hello, I'm Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked immediately after seeing her badge

-"Yes, of course you can. Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm evil, I can be stubborn as hell but I'm not evil. And I'm Nadia by the way, Nadia Jackson." Nadia said with a smile

-"Jackson, why are you associating with a mudblood?! I doubt your mother would approve of your affiliations!" Nott yelled from across the room

-"Shut up Nott! I don't know how my mother would react because she's dead! Six feet under, passed on, D-E-A-D! Dead and even if she wouldn't like me hanging out with Justin, I wouldn't give a shit as to what she says, I get to choose who I make friends with not her and most definitely not you! Now shut up before I do the exact same thing I did to your dad but with you ending up crashing through the next wall!" Nadia roared

-"Sheesh, what the hell gives him that right to be my social secretary?" Nadia muttered "What?" she asked seeing Justin staring at her in awe.

-"That was bloody brilliant. Can you do that again?" he said

-"Sure, when he starts demanding to know why I'm hanging out with you again, heck, I might just end up putting on a show." Nadia said

-"You are now my new favorite Slytherin." Justin said grinning

-"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."* Nadia said draping an arm across Justin's shoulders

-"You've seen Casablanca too?" Justin asked

-"Ugh, yes once. One of my friends came over with a whole bunch of movies and Casablanca was one of them. I only enjoyed it because it had an interesting plot not because of the romance." Nadia muttered grimacing on the last word

-"Mom has the movie and I watched it once." Justin said

They would have continued their conversation had their teacher not entered the class. Nadia took one look at her teacher and muttered under her breath: "My teacher's a ghost. If he's dead, why hasn't he been replaced?" and the moment he opened his mouth, Nadia could feel the collective IQ of the class dropping rapidly. After about ten minutes of listening to Professor Binns droning on about who knows what, she had stopped paying attention nine minutes ago, she rubbed her face to wake herself up and summoned her laptop. She turned it on and it crashed immediately. Nadia took a long blink before putting her hands on the keyboard and concentrated. She felt her power flowing into her computer and after a minute she turned it on. It worked and Nadia grinned. She logged on and pulled up YouTube. She summoned her headphones, plugged them in and began to listen to music. She felt herself wake up the instant the moment Road to Revelation hit her ears. Nadia, knowing class wouldn't end for another hour and a half, pulled up her game of Risk, logged in and started playing. She would have played throughout the entire day had Justin not tapped her on the arm causing her to pause her game and look up.

-"Class just ended, time to go." He said

Nadia closed her laptop screen and stood up to join the others.

-"That was terrible. I'm telling you I have never been so bored before." Nadia heard someone mutter

-"No kidding, I could have sworn I felt the cumulative IQ of the entire class dropping the moment he opened his mouth." Nadia commented

-"What were you doing anyway Nadia?" Susan asked coming over

-"Saving my brain cells from dying." Nadia said

-"No, Susan wanted to know what you were doing on the thing you have under your arm."A blond girl said

-"What, on my laptop, I was playing Risk and listening to music, ergo, I was saving my brain cells from an early death." Nadia said "And who are you exactly?" Nadia asked as an afterthought

-"Hannah Abbot. Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand

-"Nice to meet you but I'm afraid I've got to dash, I've got charms now." Nadia said waving at Susan, Hannah and Justin before shadowing away.

She was the first person to arrive at the classroom. She sat down and re-logged into her laptop to continue her risk game. Just then someone sat down beside her.

-"Hello." He said

-"Hi." Nadia said looking up to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes looking at her

-"I'm Anthony Goldstein." He said holding out a hand

-"Nadia Jackson." She said shaking his hand

-"Nice to meet you Nadia. Are you playing Risk?" Anthony asked

-"Yeah, do you play?" Nadia asked

-"Sometimes, I'm not very good though." He said

-"It's one of my favorite games. Helped me survive history of magic." Nadia said

-"What do you mean survive?" Anthony asked

-"If it can put almost the entire class to sleep trust me, it's bad. I could practically feel the collective IQ of the class drain away. I'm telling you all the coffee on the planet couldn't keep me awake in that class." Nadia muttered

-"Wow. Is it true that the teachers is a ghost or were the older students pulling my leg?" Anthony asked

-"Yep, it's true. I will admit the advantage on his part for being dead, is that he doesn't have to worry about passing out from lack of oxygen." Nadia said

Anthony snorted; he thought that Nadia was pretty funny. He stood up when he saw a couple of his friends coming around the corner.

-"Hey guys..." He shouted getting up.

Nadia looked at her phone, class would be starting in few minutes, so she logged out of her game and turned off her laptop. She sent it back to her room and got up. She gave a long stretch and carded a hand through her long hair. She summoned an elastic band and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "I really need to cut my hair again." Nadia thought herself as several other students arrived. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She watched as several other students from her own house arrive but there was no sign of her friends. A minute before class started, Daphne, Tracey, Flora, Hestia and Blaize came into view all breathing heavily. Nadia wandered over and said:

-"Enjoy your run?"

-"Bugger. Off." Blaize said between pants

-"Judging by the fact you are all huffing and puffing like that, it's obvious to me that you guys don't work out much." Nadia said

-"I. Said. Bugger. Off. Jackson." Blaize heaved

-"Careful Zabini, I'd hate to see you flying through the air like one of the Airy-Fairies." Nadia teased flapping her arms

-"Airy-Fairies?" Blaize asked

-"Members of the air force." Nadia said

Just then, the door opened and the students all filed in. Nadia sat with Blaize. Charms was rather interesting, they learned a basic cleaning charm. It took Nadia four tries to get the spell down but she got it in the end. The highlight of the class, in Nadia's opinion, was Nott blowing up the rag he was supposed to be cleaning. She was still laughing about it when class ended. She walked down towards the greenhouses with her friends walking behind her. Herbology was interesting, Nadia liked professor Sprout. She seemed nice enough in her opinion. After herbology, it was lunch time and Nadia was starving. As she ate, she talked with her friends about their classes.

-"What's Risk?" Tracey asked

-"It's game where you have to take over the world to win. It's not real but it's a lot of fun." Nadia explained

-"Huh, cool." Flora said

-"I will admit, the highlight of today was Nott blowing up that rag in charms." Hestia said

-"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Nadia said

After lunch, they had transfiguration. Nadia shadowed to class to avoid being lost. Therefore she was the first person to arrive. When Nadia looked up from putting her stuff down, she saw a tabby cat sitting on the desk. She walked over and gave the cat a scratch behind the ears.

-"Hi, kitty, what are you doing here all alone?" She asked the cat

She got down on her knees and looked at it. She noted the markings on the cat's face.

-"You've got interesting markings on your face kitty. They look like glasses. Professor McGonagall's glasses to be more exact." Nadia commented

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, Nadia leapt to her feet.

-"Professor McGonagall?" Nadia asked

The cat winked at her. Nadia turned on her heel, her military bearing coming into play.

-"I'll be over at my desk ma'mn."Nadia said walking away

She sat down and opened her book so her teacher wouldn't see her blushing. She carded a hand through her hair and rubbed her face with her free hand. Just then, she heard the footsteps of people walking into the classroom. Nadia looked over her shoulder and saw Hermione and several other people she didn't recognise. She waved at Hermione, who came over and sat down beside her.

-"Hello Nadia, how are you?" Hermione asked

-"I'm alright. How are you doing?" Nadia asked

-"I'm fine, are you enjoying your classes Nadia?" Hermione asked

-"Yeah, save history of magic. That class is so sleep inducing; all the coffee on the planet couldn't keep me awake for longer than ten minutes. Charms was fun and Herbology was pretty interesting." Nadia said

-"It couldn't have been that bad." Hermione said

-"Trust me Hermione, it's pretty bad." Nadia said

The two girls chatted for a while as the rest of the class filed in. The bell had just rang when Harry and a red headed boy she didn't know came bursting in.

-"Whew, could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" the read headed boy said

Just then the "cat" leapt off the desk and transformed back into McGonagall.

Harry and the other boy both stared at her in awe.

-"That was bloody brilliant." The red headed boy said

-"Thank you mister Weasley. Perhaps I should turn either Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch; at least one of you would be on time." She said

-"We got lost." Harry said

-"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She said

Harry and the red headed boy both sat down.

-"Now before we begin, I would like to award 5 points to Slytherin because Ms. Jackson was able to tell I was an animagus. Would Ms. Jackson care to tell the class how you could tell I was the cat on the desk?" the professor asked

-"Uh, well, uh." Nadia began trying to find her words. "It was your glasses ma'mn, the markings on your face looked almost exactly like your glasses so when I saw the markings, I just put two and two together and figured it out." Nadia said calmly

The professor gave a small smile and started the lesson. The class took a series of complicated notes which reminded Nadia of her twelfth grade math notes. Then, the class attempted to turn match sticks into needles. "This is breaking the law of conversion of mass. It's cool." Nadia thought to herself. Hermione managed to turn her match into a needle on the first try. It took Nadia fourteen tries to turn her match into a needle. Sure, it wasn't as pointy of as shiny as Hermione's but it was still a needle. When the bell rang, Nadia waved at Hermione and Harry as they left for their next class. She kept her pace steady so her friends would be able to keep up. When they arrived at the classroom and walked inside, they were nearly bowled over by the wave of garlic hitting them. Nadia reacted immediately by pulling her shirt over her mouth and nose.

-"Holy crow. I like garlic as much as the next bloke but this is ridiculous." Blaize said pinching his nose between his thumb and index finger

-"My eyes are watering." Tracey said

-"Here, try pulling your shirt over your mouth and nose. It'll help." Nadia said

The group did what Nadia said before sitting down near the middle of the class. When the rest of the class arrived, Professor Quirell came in. He apologised for the smell and explained that he used the garlic to protect himself from a really nasty vampire that he vanquished a while back. The class was interesting but the hairs on the back of Nadia's neck were standing up. And for Nadia, that was never a good sign. When the class ended, everyone filed out relieved to be out of the class except Nadia. She remained behind and gave professor Quirell a look that said "Should I trust you?" before leaving. It was her free period now and Nadia shadowed back to her room and flopped down on her bed. She lay there for a good five minutes before she got up and started on her homework. She was so focused on her assignment that she didn't notice her dorm mates walk in.

-"You have a gift." Tracey said

Nadia leapt about a foot in the air while wiping around to see who spoke.

-"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! And what gift are you talking about?" Nadia snapped

-"The fact that you managed to get McGonagall, who's head of Gryffindor I might add, to give you, a Slytherin, five points. It's unbelievable." Tracey explained

-"Thank you. Now I would like to finish up my assignment before I forget about it and stay up all night finishing it." Nadia said shortly

She turned back to her essay but stopped, sighed and turned back to the girls.

-"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you girls. I just really don't like people sneaking up on me. Accidents have happened when someone sneaks up on me." Nadia explained rubbing her face with her hand

-"What kind of accidents?" Flora asked

-"Explosions."Nadia said

That was all the others needed, Nadia went back to her assignment. It was five minutes before dinner when Nadia stood up and stretched. She flopped back down on her bed and lay there completely still. She remained still until Daphne said:

-"Its dinner time, let's go."

Nadia jumped up off her bed and the five girls walked towards the great hall. During dinner, Nadia noticed that she was getting some rather hostile glares from some of the older students. Her hand twitched, she wanted to go for her gun, but knew that shooting people in the great hall during dinner wasn't a wise idea. There were too many witnesses and that wasn't how she worked. "But, should they try anything that would result in me getting hurt or killed, then it'll be BANG, BANG, BANG!" Nadia thought quietly. The brunette continued eating and professionally ignoring the glares she was receiving. But, should they threaten bodily harm onto her person, she would kill them and make sure that they were never found. After dinner, she brought up the glares with the others.

-"I'm not really surprised, you've been associating with people who they deem bellow them. That's not a criticism; I'm actually impressed that you've managed to make friends with people from other houses. They are normally wary of people in Slytherin." Daphne said

-"Would they harm me physically because of it?" Nadia asked

-"They might. I don't know, I hope not." Hestia said

-"Personally, I would like to see them try; you don't seem like someone who could be overtaken easily." Flora said

-"Thank you Flora, should they resort to physical violence, I am ready to fight and probably severely injure some of them. Thing is, if they hurt me, I'll hurt them back and probably make sure they know. I know how to fight. I'm not about to stop. Should they try to injure me, I'll repay the favor but if they try and kill me on the other hand, then they might accidentally end up dead." Nadia muttered

-"How does one accidentally die?" Tracey asked

-"There's death by misadventure, and then there's you, fighting someone off and you knock their legs out from under them. The attacker falls, hits his or her head their hard enough on the pavement, they break their skulls and they bleed out in front of you. Or they fall on some glass and slit their throats." Nadia said

-"Ah." Daphne said

Nadia went to the bathroom changed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth, braided her hair before coming out and crawling into bed. She fell asleep after fifteen minutes, hoping that her sleep would be as peaceful as the night before.

 **And that's it for now. Just a bit of trivia; *Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship is a line from the movie Casablanca. I hope you all enjoyed. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Dana: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. The only person I own is Nadia. Warning for a slight description of war, injury and very foul language in french. I will provide translations.**

Nadia: You don't own me, you only created me. Why do you have to torture me with nightmares?

 **Dana: Because I feel like it. And besides, I need you ticked.**

Nadia: And why would that be? (Eyes me dangerously.)

 **Dana: Gulp, because you are going to do what you do best.**

Nadia: Killing someone?

 **Dana: No, using your language skills in an insult fight and your first meeting with Snape.**

Nadia: Can I call him a douche?

 **Dana: No! Well, not out loud, or in English**

Nadia: (Rolls eyes annoyed.) Fine.

 **Chapter 7 Nightmares, fights and potions**

Fire raged around her. Bullets whistled passed her ears. She needed to find cover now. The woman made a dive for cover behind one of the vehicles just as the grenade exploded and she felt an intense pain flaring up her leg. She knew she had gotten hit, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. She looked down, there was blood flowing from a jagged wound and a large chunk of metal sticking out of her leg. "Great, another scar. I'll have quite the collection when this war is over." she thought as she rolled her eyes

\- "MEDIC!" The woman bellowed

Just then, the roaring noise of approaching planes hit her ears. She cursed violently in Farsi, and flung an energy shield up just as the missiles hit. She looked up and cursed again, only this time in French, they had mobilized an air strike. Forcing herself to her feet, the young woman pulled her arms back and fired a beam of red energy at one of the planes. Her shot didn't miss, the first plane exploded. She did the same thing with the second plane, the third plane on the other plane, she had to applaud its pilot for using his or her brain, turned tail and flew away. The woman fell to her knees, the pain in her leg had intensified greatly. Finally, the medic arrived with he kit.

\- "What took you so long?" the woman asks

\- "Sorry ma'am, I was patching up Lt. Collins." The medic said before barking something into her radio

The woman blinked, this wasn't good, she was starting to feel tired. "Must be the blood loss." she thought

\- "Ma'am, stay awake." The medic ordered

\- "Can't Tina. Tired." the soldier whispered

\- "Captain Jackson! Captain, you need to stay awake. God damn it captain, don't fall asleep now. Captain! Captain Jackson, you need to stay awake! Captain Jackson! Captain! Nadia! Nadia! God damn it Nadia wake up!" the voice of the medic changes to that of a terrified Tracey Davis.

Nadia shoots up in bed, her dark eyes flying around the room taking in her surroundings. She blinks, taking a deep breath as she realizes that these aren't the war torn streets of Toronto but her dorm room at Hogwarts in England. Tracey was standing over her, her eyes wide with terror, Daphne, Flora and Hestia were all on their feet.

\- "Are you okay?" Hestia asks concerned

\- "No. But I will be give me a minute okay girls." Nadia said

\- "What happened?" Daphne asked sitting down

\- "Nightmare. Merda." Nadia muttered

\- "What?" Flora said

\- "Shit in Italian. I have a thing for languages. I speak a lot of them. I can out curse the entire population of the school in all the languages I know." Nadia said

\- "You learned all sorts of languages to out curse people?" Flora asked confused

\- "No, I learned all sorts of languages because I like to travel. It's hard to go to a non English speaking country and not understand what the locals are saying." Nadia said rolling her eyes "Obviously."

\- "I know that. Are you okay though? What happened?" Hestia asked

\- "As I all ready said, nightmare." Nadia muttered

\- "Some nightmare. What was it about? You sounded like you were in pain." Tracey pointed out

Nadia shuddered, the sound of gun shots and explosions had died away but the throbbing twinge in her left leg were the shrapnel had embedded itself throbbed painfully. "Psychosomatic. It's only psychosomatic Jackson. Get over it." Nadia thought before saying"

\- "I don't want to talk about it."

\- "Are you sure?" Hestia asked

\- "Positive." Nadia said laying back down

\- "How often do your nightmares happen?" Flora asked

\- "Frequently. So, get used to it. Oh, and if you hear screaming, turn on the lights instead of trying to wake me up." Nadia said before turning off the lights.

The other four girls exchanged looks. This was going to be interesting. The next morning, Nadia woke up first. She checked her watch, it was about 4:00 AM. She sighed, there wasn't enough coffee in the world for waking up at that ungodly hour. Nadia's watch was an old battered thing that had seen better days. The glass was cracked down the middle and the band was extremely worn out. In a way, that watch represented her, cracked, worn out, battered and had seen better days.

\- "I really need to get a new watch." Nadia muttered as she entered the bathroom.

She pulled off her pyjamas and stared at herself in the mirror, the amount of scars that crossed her arms, torso, stomach, back and legs were intense. Nadia could identify all the scars, how she got them, when she got them and what caused them. Nadia finger combed her thick brown hair into something that didn't look like bed head. She looked at the white scars that peppered her long arms. "Glass, glass, glass, glass, shrapnel, glass, bullet, bullet, bullet, glass, shrapnel, shrapnel, glass, bullet." Nadia listed mentally. She also looked at the scars that marred her legs. "Shrapnel, shrapnel, shrapnel, shrapnel, bullet, knife, knife, bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet, bayonet, knife, shrapnel, bullet, motorcycle accident, moron AKA dad with a 2-by-4." Nadia calmly fingered a scar on her collar bone that matched the one one her left leg. "Again, moron with a 2-by-4." She sat down on the edge of the bathtub/shower and make a quick look over on one of the shrapnel scars, the one that had she had to receive again in her nightmare. The scar in question was jagged, long and had been quite deep. She chuckled dryly before muttering;

\- "That thing put me in the in the infirmary for 3 weeks."

There was very little of her that wasn't unmarked. Fighting in a war and working as an assassin can cause that amount of damage. Scars aside, she was quite muscular and Nadia knew that if she wanted to keep all that muscle mass, she needed to exercise. She quickly got dressed and slipped out of her dorm and into the common room. The common room matched the exact description it did in both the books and the movies. She flopped down onto one of the leather armchairs and entwined her fingers before resting her chin on them to think. If anyone else were awake, they would have thought it odd that a pureblood was wearing muggle clothes. Nadia sat there for fifteen minutes before standing up, the room of requirement, she could go there. The idea of the room of requirement had fascinated when she was a girl, so she went to look for it. She shadowed out of the common room and appeared on the seventh floor. Looking around to make sure that there were no teachers on patrol before shutting her eyes and visualizing the gym back at her old base. When she opened her eyes, she saw a large wooden door in front of her. She looked around again before opening the door and slipping in silently. Nadia had to admit it, the room of requirement had pulled it off, it was almost as if she was back on base. It looked like her base's gym, even though it wasn't. It sure as hell smelled like her base's gym that was for sure. She set her watch to go off at 6:30, that way she could get to breakfast on time. That was when Nadia spotted the radio with the i-pod dock sitting in the corner. She summoned her own i-pod and plugged it in. She selected her favourite mix, a 2 hour darkness mix. She changed into her workout gear with a snap of her fingers before starting her warm up routine. After she finished warming up, the tall brunette paused a minute to grab a bottle of water that had appeared by on of the treadmills. As she drank her water, she wondered what type of exercise she was going to do.

\- "I'll either go with a strength workout or a cardio." She said "I did cardio last week, I'll do a strength workout. I should probably make a schedule on when I should do my cardio, strength workouts need to be done every day, while I can probably do my cardio once or twice a week."

Nadia pulled her hair into a ponytail and began her exercise routine. Far to soon for Nadia's liking, her watch chimed the fact that it was 6:30. She let go of the rope that she had been climbing and landed on the floor with a small thump. She a snap of her fingers and she was in her uniform but not before taking a very quick shower to disguise the smell of sweat. She walked down to the great hall and sat down beside Tracey.

\- "Where were you this morning? You weren't in your bed when we woke up." Tracey asked

\- "I went for a walk. I was bored. Ah, thank you Blaize." Nadia said as the black haired male passed her the coffee pot.

\- "How are you this morning Nadia?" He asked

\- "A bit tired. I didn't sleep to well last night and I woke up way to early for my liking." Nadia said

\- "What time did you wake up at?" Hestia asked a little concerned

\- "Our irty." Nadia said her mouth full of waffle

\- "What?" Hestia asked

\- "Four thirty. I've been awake ever since. Can't say I was too happy about it." She muttered

\- "So, what classes do we have today?" Daphne asked

\- "Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, lunch, Potions, History of magic, free period, dinner and Astronomy at midnight." Flora listed

Nadia cursed violently in Italian and Blaize looked at her like surprised.

\- "You speak Italian." He said

\- "Yeah, fluently. Why?" Nadia asked a little distractedly

\- "I don't know a lot of people who speak fluent Italian. I now have an excuse to introduce you to my mother." Blaize said

\- "I'm not sure whether or not to be concerned or flattered." Nadia said jokingly

\- "Take it as a compliment. Do you speak any other languages?" Blaize asked

\- "Over a dozen Blaize." Nadia said

\- "Which ones?" Flora asked

\- "English obviously, French, Spanish, Dutch, Mandarin, Japanese, Korean, Farsi, Pashto, Uzbek, German, Russian, Italian as you know, Portuguese, Latin, Greek just to name a few. I can out curse and out insult everyone here." Nadia said grinning

\- "No." Tracey said

\- "Yes, now please let me eat." Nadia snapped

She went back to munching on her waffles, pausing every couple of minutes to drink her coffee. She then paused and muttered :

\- " _Zut alors_."

\- "What?" Daphne asked

\- "Forgot my Charms homework back in the dorm, I'll go and grab it. Don't wait up for me." Nadia said before disappearing

She then reappeared with her homework in on hand.

\- "Did you manage to get it done?" Nadia asked

There were nods all around the table. Breakfast continued peacefully until an older student who was passing by hissed mudblood in Nadia's ear. Nadia rolled her eyes and muttered loudly enough for him to hear:

\- " _Fous le camp et meurt._ "

\- "What did you say?" The boy growled

\- "I said _fous le camp et meurt._ " Nadia said

\- "What did you say to me?" He growled advancing

\- "If you must know, I said fuck off and die." Nadia drawled "Now if you please, kindly go away I wish to finish my breakfast in peace."

The boy lunged at her but Nadia was faster, she grabbed his arm, flipped him over her shoulder and smashed him onto the table, plates and glasses scattered everywhere.

\- "You're out of your league kid." Nadia said calmly " _Morceau de merde_."

Several people laughed and the boy snapped:

\- "I won't let a mudblood defeat me."

Nadia's eyes narrowed very dangerously and several people edged away.

\- "Fine, considering that this a battle of insults, I will do what I do best. Be glad this isn't a battle of the fists _crétin_ , cause I would destroy you." Nadia growled

\- "Bring it on mudblood." He said

\- "Fine. _Vas retourner a la pute qui t'as accoucher_!" Nadia said " ** _Sais-tu combien de temps ta mère prend pour chier? Neuf mois!"_**

The boy growled angrily. He wasn't going to let her get the best of him

\- " _Ta_ ** _mère est une pute! Ta mère suce les ours dans la foret. Ta mère suce le penis d'animaux pour l'argent!_** **" Nadia was getting into her groove now as she dodged lunges from the irate boy**

Daphne was staring at her friend like she had lost her mind. She had to admit it though, Nadia was very prolific when it came to insults. Tracey and Hestia had also came to the same conclusion. Blaize and Flora on the other hand, were standing up encouraging her and they weren't the only ones. Nadia was having a whale of a time, time for exercise and an insult fest, what was next, learning offensive spells.

\- "No wonder your girlfriend broke up with you, it was either because you were unable to find your balls because they are the size of that of a bacterium or because you were unable to perform when you found them." Nadia sneered

There was a collective "BURN!" from every muggleborn in the hall. Several of the teachers were trying not to laugh, considering that Nadia and the boy weren't in their houses, they couldn't do anything about it. Not that they wanted to anyway, he started it. The boy's ex-girlfriend also stood up and said that she broke up with him because he tried to rape her.

\- "I'm going to kill you, ya hear me!?" The boy roared angrily

\- " _T'as pas de couilles_ _espèce_ _de_ _connasse dégénéré!_ "

\- "Your mother would be appalled that you are sounding like a filthy muggle!" He snapped

\- " _J'en ai plus rien_ _à_ _foutre connard!_ " Nadia said " _Vas te faire enculer branleur!_ " She promptly flipped him off. "Considering the fact that you have a brain the size of that of a sea slug, your family must have been marrying their cousins since the dark ages."

At that last insult, the boy made his final lunge and Nadia grabbed him by the wrist and elbow, heaved him over her shoulder and threw him into the door with a tremendous CRASH! Nadia then dusted off her hands,sat back down and went back to eating like nothing had happened.

\- "You are nuts." Tracey said

\- "That. Was. Awesome! I want to learn to French now!" Flora said laughing clapping her on the back

\- "Thank you Flora. I'll consider teaching you." Nadia said

\- "Can we start with the insults?" Blaize asked

\- "No, I'll start you off with the essentials first. Then we can go for insults." Nadia said

\- "Why can't we start with insults?" Blaize asked

\- "How are you supposed to insult someone when you don't know what you're saying?" Nadia asked

\- "Fair point." He said

Nadia laughed hard, her head touching her back, that effect made her hair seem longer even if it was in a ponytail. Soon breakfast was over and everyone headed out to class. The fight between Nadia and the sixth year boy was still being talked about. By the time lunch rolled around, the story had been blown completely out of proportion. By then, the boy was said to have cast unforgivable curses at her and Nadia had taken him out with a bludgeoning hex to the stomach. Nadia seemed to be handling it with grace.

\- "You know, for someone who was using some of the nastiest words in the French language, you seem to be handling the story being blown out of the water." Hestia said

\- "Hestia, there are some things in this world that are worth being a total potty mouth over and this isn't one of them." Nadia said taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice

She shuddered and grimaced before saying:

\- "Whoa, that's sweet. Hasn't the wizarding world ever heard of milk or apple juice or pop for that matter?"

\- "Pumpkin juice is a relatively traditional drink Nadia, a lot of us have been drinking it since we were little." Daphne pointed out

Nadia raised an eyebrow, her face completely devoid of any emotion.

\- "Er... that wasn't meant as an insult." Daphne said lowering her head slightly

Nadia's eyebrow returned to it's original position but her face was completely emotionless. It was rather unnerving.

\- "Sorry, I did not mean to insult you." Daphne said

\- "Apology accepted Daphne." Nadia said and everything went back to normal.

Well, almost normal, Nadia had been noticing that she had been getting flat out murderous glares from the boy who she had insulted and his friends. Nadia responded to to those glares with one of her own death glares that sent fear into her squad mates, friends, family, enemies and superior officers alike. It still had that same effect, those who had been exposed flinched violently and looked away. "Victory is mine." Nadia thought viciously and victoriously . Soon lunch was over and it was time for potions class. Nadia had heard the rumours, she just wasn't sure whether or not to believe them yet. She walked with her friends down into the potions classroom, she frowned when she saw where it was.

\- "The dungeons, why the dungeons?" She muttered

\- "The potions classroom has always been in the dungeons." Daphne said

\- "That's stupid. If we are going to be brewing potions that could generate fumes, we should be brewing in a well ventilated area." Nadia snapped as they entered the classroom "Well, what do you know, this isn't a well ventilated area, this is violating some form of health code. Hey Potter."

Harry, who had been sitting near the front, looked up and waved at his friend. Nadia wandered over and sat down beside him.

\- "How are your classes going?" She asked

\- "They're going great, I'm really enjoying them." Harry said happily

\- "That's great. Have you had History of magic yet?" Nadia asked

\- "Yes, my god, that class is so boring." Harry complained

\- "That's for sure, I ended up playing risk for the entire class." Nadia said

\- "Really?" Harry asked

\- "Yep." Nadia said calmly

\- "I also saw your little insult exchange at breakfast. What were you saying anyway? I didn't understand a thing." Harry said

\- "Stuff that you should not repeat in front of family members. And I was swearing in French so I'm not surprised you were unable to understand." Nadia said

\- "Ah, why did you start that little insult fest?" Harry asked

\- "I was insulted by an idiot and I retaliated. Simple really." Nadia said shrugging her shoulders

Harry nodded when the doors to the dungeons burst open and a man with greasy black hair and bat like robes flapped into the room.

\- "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in the class. As such, I don't expect you to appreciate the simple pleasures of potion brewing. It can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to brew fame, brew glory and put a stopper in death. Now, there are some of you who believe that they can get off in the class and not pay attention." He snapped

Nadia nudged Harry with her foot and he looked up.

\- "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me Potter, what happens when you mix asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked

Nadia frowned, that was sixth year stuff, why was he asking Harry, a first year, a question like that?

\- "I don't know sir." Harry said

\- "Pity, Ms. Jackson, how about you? Can you answer that question?" Snape asked turning on her

Nadia narrowed her eyes sharply before answering:

\- "Drought of Living Dead Professor."

\- "Correct. Now Potter, tell me, where can I find a bezoar?" Snape asked Harry again

\- "I don't know Sir." Harry said

\- "Pity, Ms. Jackson, what about you? You answered the last question correctly, can you answer this one correctly?" Snape asked

\- "In the stomach of a goat Professor. They can neutralize most poisons." Nadia listed

\- "Correct." Snape said before rounding on Harry again. "One last question Potter, tell me, what is the difference between Monkshood and Aconite?"

\- "I don't know Sir." Harry said

\- "What a pity. Ms. Jackson, considering you have a superior knowledge of potions, can you tell me the difference?" Snape said exasperated

\- "There is no difference Professor. They're the same plant, Wolfsbane." Nadia said

\- "Again, correct, five points to Slytherin for each question you answered correctly. Perhaps you can teach Mr. Potter something about potions." Snape said

\- "Perks of having a photographic memory Professor." Nadia said

Soon they were in pairs and brewing their potions. Nadia and Harry were working together. She coached Harry along with some parts of the potions, her knife skills helped her cut the ingredients that needed cutting evenly. And her chemistry brain was going nuts, there were questions flying out of Nadia's mouth like bullets from a machine gun:

-"How does this work? What happens if I add this first and not this? How do the ingredients react with each other?"

Snape was a little overwhelmed by the amount of questions that she was asking but he managed to answer the best he could. Nadia had to admit it, even though what she was doing was potentially dangerous, she was enjoying the class. That was until Neville Longbottom had his accident.

\- "Idiot boy, you were supposed to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills. Potter! Why didn't you tell him to add the porcupine quills after he took the cauldron off the fire!" Snape snapped

Nadia jumped to her feet in defence of her partner, the muscles in her arms rippling visibly under the thin jumper. She had draped her robe over her chair to keep it from lighting on fire.

\- "For one, professor, he doesn't have eyes in the back of his head. And two, he was helping me, ergo, he couldn't tell him to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills. That should have been Longbottom's partner's job!" Nadia snapped

Snape scowled but didn't say anything, she had a point. Nadia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

\- "Look, Longbottom needs to go to the hospital. I suggest you let him go there." Nadia said icily "I'll take him to save his partner the trouble. His partner needs to try and salvage their potion. Harry, in five minutes, I want you to take the cauldron off the heat. And let it cool before you add anything else." Nadia instructed

Harry nodded and Nadia stood up and reached out a hand for Neville to take. The boy seemed a little nervous but he still grabbed her hand, Nadia led him out of the classroom and into the hallway before muttering:

\- "Sheesh, that man's a jerk."

\- "Ye... Yeah he is." Neville stammered nervously

\- "You don't need to be afraid of Neville, I won't bite. Well, unless you really piss me off then I'll bite but, I am in an okay mood at the moment." Nadia said trying to break the tension

\- "Sorry, it's just that I've been told Slytherins are evil." Neville said

\- "I'd take what you were told with a grain of salt. We all have good qualities and bad qualities. Sure there could be some bad apples in Slytherin but the same could apply to each of the other houses. Just because you show a lot of the qualities that are appreciated in your house doesn't mean that it should define who you are. You do that yourself throughout your actions and how you treat others. Take me for example, I was told that I show all the qualities for each of the houses but I chose the one where I thought I'd do best and that was Slytherin." Nadia pointed out

Neville nodded his head. Nadia decided to shift the conversation away from house orientations.

\- "Did you know that Neville has its origins in the French language?" Nadia asked "It means from the new town in French."

\- "I didn't know that." Neville said "That's pretty cool."

\- "Yeah, names can have different meanings, you just have to know the root language and be able to figure out the meaning. The internet doesn't hurt either." Nadia said muttering the last part under her breath.

They made their way down the hospital wing, Nadia had asked for directions from the fat Friar who had been glad to help and led them there. The nurse was no where in sight, so Nadia sat Neville down on one of the beds and went looking for her. She found the nurse in her office. Having experience with dealing with pissed off nurses, Nadia knocked on the door gently. The nurse, a tall woman with grey hair and brown eyes opened the door.

\- "There was a potions accident, the victim is on the bed. I can take you to him." Nadia said

She led the nurse, who introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey to Neville. Madame Pomfrey shook her head and asked Nadia:

\- "What were you making?"

\- " Boil reversing solution, his cauldron melted because his partner forgot to tell him to remove the cauldron before adding porcupine quills." Nadia said

Madame Pomfrey sighed and said to Nadia:

\- "You may return to your class my dear. I'll take care of this."

Nadia turned to leave but paused before saying:

\- "You sighed when I told you about the melted cauldron, that must mean that stuff like that happens often."

\- "Yes, I have dealt with many melted cauldrons in the past. This isn't the first melted cauldron and it certainly won't be the last." Madame Pomfrey sighed

Nadia laughed and shadowed back to her class. Snape nearly had a heart attack when she reappeared from nowhere. Soon class was over and Nadia, decided to head down to the library so she could get her homework done in silence. She focused better in silence. She arrived at the library, found a table, sat down and began her homework. She worked until Madame Pince informed her that the library was closing. Nadia looked at her watch and did a double take when she saw the time. It was almost time for curfew. She debated going back to her dorm without eating but decided against it, there would be consequences in the morning if she did that. Knowing dinner was over, she shadowed to the kitchen where she knew she'd be able to grab something to eat. She arrived in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Remembering what she read from the books, she tickled the pear and a door appeared in front of her. Making sure there were no witnesses, she slipped into the kitchen. It was full of house elves. Nadia cleared her throat gently and one of them turned to her and asked:

\- "What can I do for young miss?"

Nadia smiled and said:

\- "I forgot to eat dinner tonight. I was working so much in the library this afternoon that I lost track of the time. I was hoping to grab something to eat before I went back to dorm."

\- "Of course young miss, what is it you are wanting to eat?" He asked

\- "I was hoping to have a grilled cheese and an apple juice." Nadia said

\- "Of course young miss, we is getting right on it." He said

\- Please, call me Nadia. And what is your name?" Nadia asked as an afterthought

\- "I is Tibby you... Nadia." the elf said

\- "Pleasure to meet you Tibby." Nadia said

Soon, Nadia was munching on her grilled cheese and talking with some of the house elves. She was half way done her second grilled cheese when the door opened and a boy about three years older than her walked in. She froze in place when the boy spotted her. He couldn't be much older than her. "Fourth year, Hufflepuff." Nadia's brain provided her with.

\- "And what are you doing here Snake?" He asked not unkindly but the disdain he had for her and her house was apparent.

Nadia frowned, narrowing her eyes before answering:

\- "Eating. Obviously. I really wish you wouldn't judge me by the colour of my tie and the animal on my robes. Badger." Nadia said her voice calm

The boy blushed and said:

\- "Sorry, but why did you call me badger?" He asked

\- "To illustrate my point. Do you have a name or should I make one up?" Nadia asked jokingly

\- "Cedric. I'm Cedric Diggory." He said

\- "Nadia. Nice to meet you Cedric."

\- "Nice to meet you too Nadia. Why are you down here?" He asked

\- "As I told you; eating. I missed dinner." Nadia said taking a swig of her apple juice

\- "How on earth did you miss dinner?" Cedric asked in disbelief

\- "It's easy if you're me. I was working on my homework in the library and I lost track of time." Nadia said

Cedric nodded and Nadia asked:

\- "And what are you doing here? I didn't think that fourth years were allowed out of the common room after curfew."

Cedric laughed and said:

\- "I was getting a midnight snack, my common room isn't to far from here."

Nadia looked at her watch and said:

\- "It's hardly midnight, it's only 2030 hours, I mean, 8:30 PM." Nadia said

\- "Fair point. I saw your little performance this morning." Cedric said

\- "Well, he was asking for it. I have been getting flat out murderous glares from him and his friends ever since I arrived in Slytherin." Nadia said

\- "And it just came to a head today?" Cedric asked

\- "No, that was only the beginning, I feel that there will be a physical confrontation in my future." Nadia said

\- "Are you serious?" Cedric asked a little concerned

\- "Yeah but I'll be fine." Nadia said nonchalantly

\- "Are you sure, those guys are like sixteen and seventeen and you are only eleven." Cedric said

\- "Cedric, I can take down guys double my size and triple my weight. Trust me, I'm covered." She said

\- "Are you sure you can take them down?" Cedric asked

\- "Yeah, I'm sure. Now, I need to go and try to get some sleep, I've got astronomy in a few hours." Nadia said getting up "It was nice meeting you."

\- "I nice to meet you too Nadia." Cedric said

Nadia shadowed to her room to find her dorm mates asleep. Nadia changes into her pyjamas quickly and quietly before slipping into bed to catch some sleep before her next class.

 **And that is that. I'm sorry I took so long in updating, school and homework took up most of my time. I hope you all enjoyed. Here are the translations for the swear words I promised. CHILDREN, DO NOT REPEAT THESE TO YOUR PARENTS OR TO YOUR FRIENDS, I CAN PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES IF YOU DO.**

 _ **Vas te faire enculer branleur!= Go fuck yourself wanker**_

 _ **J'en ai plus rien à foutre connard= I couldn't give a flying fuck asshole**_

 ** _T'as pas de couilles_ _espèce_ _de connasse dégénéré!= You don't have the balls you inbred cunt_**

 _ **Ta**_ ** _ **mère est une pute!= Your mother is a whore**_**

 ** _ **Ta mère suce les ours dans la foret.= Your mother sucks bears in the forrest.**_**

 ** _ **Ta mère suce le penis d'animaux pour l'argent!= Your mother sucks animal cocks for money.**_**

 ** _ **Sais-tu combien de temps ta mère prend pour chier? Neuf mois!= Do you know who long it takes your mother to take a shit? Nine months!**_**

 ** _ **Vas retourner a la pute qui t'as accoucher!= Go back to the whore who gave birth to you.**_**

 ** _ **Crétin= cretin**_**

 ** _ **Morceau de merde= Piece of shit**_**

 ** _ **Fous le camp et meurt= Fuck off and die**_**

 ** **I hope you all enjoyed this instalment of Assassins and Wizards. Read like and review please. Later, Dana.****


	8. Chapter 9

****Dana: Don't own Harry Potter.****

 **Nadia: How's the cold?**

 ** **Dana: Getting better.****

 **Nadia: On an other note, RIP Prince 07/06/1958- 21/04/2016**

 ** **Dana: He shall be missed. God rest his soul.****

 ** **Chapter 8 Physical confrontation and Halloween****

 **Soon, September melded into October. The green of the leaves changing to gold and red and orange. Nadia had always loved the transition from summer to autumn. She smiled at the memories as she sat on the lawn working on her potions essay. She had adapted into a routine since she had arrived at Hogwarts. Every morning, should she wake up early after a nightmare night, she would head down to the room of requirement and work out until she passed out from exhaustion. She knew it wasn't healthy, but if it managed to knock her out for a couple of hours, she'd keep doing it. She set an alarm on her watch that would wake her up at breakfast. She would eat and go to class like a good student. She would take notes and do the class work. Except in History of Magic, she read the book in one class. By then, she was curious as to how magic worked and considering that the weren't studying the history of magic but the history of the** **magical** **world. So, bored out of her mind, she took to figure out how magic works, how it is able to break all laws of physics and how potions can be compared to chemistry. When classes were done, she'd go down to the library and do her homework, more often than not, she'd work until the library closed and she'd have to eat in the kitchen. Not that she minded really, she preferred eating alone than with other people, she had always been like that, even while in the army. She had gained infamy for the little show she put on with the older Slytherin boy. She had been right about her prediction of a physical confrontation by the boy and several of his friends. Three days after the incident, she had been heading to the library when it happened. It was a group of six boy and they had thought that they could catch her off guard and beat her up. Well, they made two mistakes, one; thinking that because they were bigger than her, it would be easy to beat her up and two; thinking that they could catch her off guard. Thing was, when one has extensive training in both long range and hand to hand combat, is constantly racked with PTSD induced nightmares almost every night and can spot someone waiting for someone else a mile away, it's hard to catch Nadia without being on guard or her eyes constantly gliding around a room looking for threats and concealed weapons. So, when the brunette saw the group loitering in the hallway, her brain immediately went from homework in the library to possible threat, do not engage, wait to be engaged. Unconsciously, her unoccupied hand gravitated towards the knife at her side, in its sheath at her hip, hidden between her skirt and sweater. "Let them come, I can handle them." She though as she walked. Her boots striking the stone of the corridors making her feel even more confident, the metal in the toes of her boots clinking threateningly as she walked. Her eyes flicking quickly behind her, she saw the boys "silently" following her. She rolled her eyes, this was going to be a massacre when she was done. She could practically hear what they were planning. She stopped and turned sharply on her heel, hands on hips, lips pursed and eyes dark and flashing dangerously.**

 **\- "Afternoon gentlemen." Nadia said her voice as cool as the arctic circle itself.**

 **They stopped quickly, a couple of them crashing into each other. Nadia smirked, this was going to be too easy. Had anyone else been in the corridor with her and the poor unfortunate souls who are about to get a pounding, they would have noticed that a hardened and slightly feral glint entered the brunette's dark eyes. Normally, her eyes were the colour of dark chocolate, now, they could be described as black.**

 **\- "You know, one would think, that you would be back in the common room working on homework but, judging by the looks you've been giving me ever since I've started making friends outside my house, one could say, you were out for my blood." Nadia said her voice remaining as cool as before**

 **Had the boys been paying attention, they would have noticed the muscles rippling under her sweater and leggings. They also would have noticed that she positioned her feet into an attack stance.**

 **\- "Mudblood, you are nothing but a stain on our noble house. Once we are done with you, you will know your place." One of them said**

 **\- "HA! And how are you going to do that? You must think that I am really stupid, I mean come on, I could hear what you guys were planning as I walked. You guys couldn't sneak up on deaf doberman, you were that loud much less an ex-soldier." Nadia said smirking**

 **The boys looked at each other, one of them, she didn't know who; had a bit more sense than the others muttered:**

 **\- "Maybe this isn't a good idea guys."**

 **\- "I'd listen to your friend gentlemen, he seems to have a bit more brains than any of you do. And a bit of common sense." Nadia said the icy tones of her voice were injected with mirth then she narrowed her eyes sharply "Something is bugging me, I really don't think you've planned this out well, this is more a spur of the moment kind of plan, you're nervous, you're all twitching. You're eyes are surveying your surroundings, like you expect a teacher to jump out at any moment. This is also a frequented corridor. If this were a well planned attack, you should have tried to get me in an isolated corridor. Tsk, tsk, tsk, what was it my old drill sergeant used to say; ah yes, now I remember; Lack of Proper Planning leads to Piss Poor Performance. Commonly frequented corridor plus lack of planning, why do I have a feeling that people are going to be in the hospital wing for a while. Oh and another thing he used to say; cocky gets you killed, shall we test that theory?"**

 **\- "Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea. I think we should leave her alone." The boy with a brain said**

 **Nadia could tell he was nervous, personally, she didn't blame him, her confidence and her lack of fear of them was radiating off her in waves. She was giving them her death glare that promised a slow, torturous and painful demise. She smirked, this was going to be fun. They just needed to make the first move, she was never to one who initiated the fights, she would get people to do it for her, she wouldn't get in as much trouble that way, she'd still get in trouble for fighting but not for starting the fight. Nadia never threw the first punch, she always threw the retaliating one. So, when the leader of the pack lunged at her, she easily sidestepped his attack. The sixth boy, the one who didn't want to fight, face palmed. She gave a smug smirk and gave the come and get me look. The second boy lunged but Nadia retaliated with a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the side. The first boy ran at her again but she grabbed his outstretched arm and twisting around lifted him off his feet and slammed him down bringing his arm up and giving it a sharp twist. There was a hollow pop that told her that she had taken him out by dislocating his shoulder, for good measure, she hit one of his pressure points that would knock him out. "One down, four to go." she thought as she saw the third boy lunge at her, just as he was in range, Nadia spun on her heel slammed her fist into his face with a spiral punch, she had always liked shadow boxing. That dazed him a little but that was all she needed, she gave him a roundhouse kick in his stomach which caused him to double over, she slammed the heel of her hand into his nose and felt the cartilage give. She jumped up and slammed her heel into the back of his head knocking him out cold. The third boy was slightly smarter, instead of lunging at her, he punched at her. "Ooh, now we're getting somewhere." Nadia thought as she jumped back. He threw a second punch that Nadia dodged with practised ease. On his third punch, Nadia grabbed his extended arm, twisted it behind his back and slammed the heel of her hand into his solar plexus. She heard the familiar crunch of bones signally that she had broke his arm and quite possibly a few ribs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the second boy lunging for her but just as he was about to tackle her to the ground, Nadia shadowed away. He looked around a little confused until he felt Nadia's boot slam into his face. When she saw that her attack had dazed he opponent, she punched him in the stomach causing him to double over. Nadia delivered a roundhouse to his jaw that took him down. The crunch of bones signalled the breakage of his jaw.**

 **\- "Ah, the advantages to wearing steel toed boots," She muttered under breath "is that, when you kick someone, the probability of breaking their jaw is quite high."**

 **Swinging her body around, she barely had time to jump back as the fist belonging to the fourth boy very nearly connected with her face. She ducked when she saw boy number 5 tried to hit her while her back was turned.**

 **\- "Two against one. You're dead mudblood." boy four hissed**

 **\- "Seriously, two against one, that's easy. I can go ten against one and come out on top, you're nothing compared to the people I've dealt with." Nadia said laughing "Besides, how do you expect to fight me, when you can't see me." and with that she disappeared into the shadows**

 **The boys looked around, Nadia had reappeared behind boy 5 and kicked him in the back before disappearing again. Boy 5 looked around rubbing his back. Nadia reappeared behind him in boy 4's shadow. Snaking her foot under boy 5's ankle and lifted it up sending boy 5 into a faceplant on the floor. Nadia kicked him again in the face, knocking him out and breaking his nose. Boy 4 whipped around to see his companion lying unconscious behind him. Nadia struck quickly, moving silently behind her final victim, she tackled him to the ground, before straddling him, her knees pinning his wrists. Nadia raised her arm and slammed her fist into his gut, his solar plexus and his face. By the time he was unconscious, both his eyes were black and he was covered in bruises. Nadia stood up and examined herself checking for injuries. The only evidence that she had been in a fight were the discoloured knuckles and the blood covering her uniform. She rubbed her knuckles lightly, not really bothered by the blood as she surveyed the damage to her victims. Cuts, bruises, lacerations, broken bones and most likely internal bleeding. She sighed, this might lead to some unwanted questions about their state. She spun on her heel and saw boy 6 staring at her in shock.**

 **\- "Oi, you. I hate to break it to you but you're going to have to help me haul their asses out to the hospital wing. I might be strong enough to beat them up and into unconsciousness but I can't carry them all." Nadia snapped**

 **That snapped the boy out of his shock and levitated three of the unconscious boys while Nadia grabbed the last two by their ankles and began dragging them towards the hospital wing.**

 **\- "You got a name kid?" Nadia asked**

 **\- "Uh... yeah, it's Eric. Eric Logan. And are..." He said before Nadia cut him off**

 **\- "I know who I am Logan. I don't need anyone else to tell me."**

 **They made their way to the hospital wing, when they arrived, Nadia bellowed:**

 **\- "Madame Pomfrey. We've got some pretty badly hurt boys over here."**

 **Madame Pomfrey came out of her office shaking her head.**

 **\- "Oh dear, Ms. Jackson and Mr. Logan what happened this time?" She asked levitating the unconscious boys onto some beds.**

 **\- "I don't know, I just found them like that." Nadia said, Eric nodding his head in agreement**

 **Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and cast a few spells before looking at the results. She did a double take when she saw them, Nadia had been correct about her primary assessment. Broken bones, dislocated shoulder, cuts, bruises, lacerations, internal bleeding and a ruptured spleen. Nadia promptly slipped her hands into her pockets to hide the discoloration of her knuckles.**

 **\- "Thank you for bringing them in Ms. Jackson and Mr. Logan, you may." Madame Pomfrey said**

 **Nadia gave a small nod before shadowing to her dorm room, once there, she pulled out a clean uniform. Nadia then went into the bathroom, stripped and hopped into the shower. She snapped her fingers and her bloodstained uniform vanished to the laundry room somewhere in the bowels of the castle. Humming she reached for the shampoo, she sniffed it, mint, most likely Tracey's. Nadia had been able to identify her dorm mates by the smell of their shampoo, Tracey; mint, Flora; unscented, Hestia; banana, Daphne; chocolate. Nadia preferred green apple scented shampoo herself. Shrugging, she poured a dime sized dollop of Tracey's shampoo onto her hand and began massaging it into her scalp. As she massaged her scalp, Nadia began singing very softly under her breath:**

 **\- "** ** _You walk on like a woman in suffering. Won't even bother now to tell me why. You come alone, letting all of us savour the moment. Leaving me broken another time. You come on like a bloodstained hurricane. Leave me alone, let me be this time. You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption. I don't want to mention, the reason I know!_** **"**

 **She shoved her head under the water when a vision of a young woman with thick blonde hair appeared in front of her.**

 **\- "** ** _That I am stricken and can't let you go. When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know that I am crippled by all that you've done. Into the abyss will I run!_** **"  
She grabbed her eucalyptus scented body wash and squeezed a liberal amount onto her loofah. **

**\- "** ** _You don't know what your power has done to me. I want to know if I'll heal inside. I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen. Seeing you laughing another time. You'll never know why your face has haunted me._** **" She sang as she scrubbed the soap onto her scarred body. What she didn't know that her voice had gotten louder and her friends could hear her sing. They had to admit it, she had a nice mezzo-soprano.**

 **\- "** ** _My very soul has to bleed this time. Another hole in the wall of my inner defences. Leaving me breathless, the reason I know. That I am stricken and can't let you go. When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know, that I am crippled by all that you've done. Into the abyss will I run! Into the abyss will I run!_** **"  
She paused to rinse and air guitar the accompanying solo. **

**\- "** ** _You walk on like a woman in suffering. Won't even bother now to tell me why. You come alone, letting all of us savour the moment. Leaving me broken another time. You come on like a bloodstained hurricane. Leave me alone, let me be this time. You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption. I don't want to mention, the reason I know. That I am stricken and can't let you go. When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know that I am crippled by all that you've done. Into the abyss will I run!_** **"**

 **She swallowed sharply as the blonde woman vanished before finishing the final stanza.**

 **\- "** ** _Into the abyss will I run! I can't let you go. Yes I am stricken and can't let you go!_** **"**

 **Nadia finished her shower, shut off the water and hopped out. She quickly towelled off, before wrapping the wet towel around her body and pulling a second towel off the rack so she could dry her hair. Still humming the song, she changed into her uniform, pausing only to realize that she left her sweater and her robe on her bed. Nadia then caught sight of her bruised knuckles, she snorted before muttering:**

 **\- "Good thing I heal unnaturally quickly."**

 **Then she remembered, she hadn't finished her homework. Snarling angrily in Russian, she strode out into the dorm and grabbed her sweater and her robe and slipped into them still cursing violently.**

 **\- "Er... Nadia?" Tracey asked hesitantly**

 **\- "** **Какие?** **"* Nadia snapped**

 **\- "I don't understand." Tracey said**

 **\- "Apologies, that was Russian. What?" Nadia asked**

 **\- "Dinner time." Tracey said**

 **\- "Ah, shall we?" Nadia said her voice calm**

 **\- "You sing very nicely right?" Tracey asked as they headed for the Great hall**

 **\- "I was pretty off key when I sang. The singer was a slightly deeper voice than I do." Nadia said shrugging**

 **\- "You do have a nice mezzo-soprano. What song where you singing?" Daphne asked**

 **\- "Sorry, can't tell. Spoilers." Nadia said**

 **When they arrived at the Great Hall, the entire school was talking about the attack. Nadia found out the boys she had beaten up, were members of the quidditch team. Nadia just shrugged, she didn't care, they attacked her, she protected herself. Fortunately for them, the nurse was able to fix them up as good as new. They were bemoaning their** **(minor in Nadia's opinion)** **injuries to some of the questioning people. Nadia couldn't help but roll her eyes, they could have had it worse.** **She could have drawn her knife and inflicted more horrific injuries but, there was a witness and no one was allowed to know her past.** **Nadia then returned to her dinner. She knew she had flashed the scars on her arms to her dorm mates but if they noticed, they didn't say anything about it. The rest of the month past by quickly and soon, it was Halloween. Nadia had just arrived in the Great Hall for dinner when she noticed that something wasn't right. Her eyes scanned around the room quickly and she saw what was wring, Hermione wasn't sitting in her usual spot. Nadia frowned and quickly closed her eyes and went over all the events that had happened involving her friend. Then she remembered what had happened during charms class. Weasley had been rather nasty towards her after she had tried to help him. Nadia sneered as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table.**

 **\- "Hey, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" She asked**

 **\- "Pavarti Patil said that she's in the girls bathroom crying." Neville said**

 **\- "Thanks Neville." Nadia said before shadowing away**

 **Nadia appeared in the bathroom and immediately heard sobbing. Making he way towards the stall where the sobs where coming from. She knocked gently and said:**

 **\- "Hermione? It's Nadia. Can I come in?"**

 **There was a faint:**

 **\- "Yes."**

 **Nadia crawled under the door and pulled her friend into a hug. Hermione sobbed into her shoulder. Nadia rubbed her friend's back and whispered:**

 **\- "Don't listen to that prick. He doesn't deserve your help. He had no right to tell you that."**

 **Then a sudden thought came to her.**

 **\- "Hermione? Were you bullied in school before you came here?" Nadia asked**

 **\- "Yes. I was, I had hoped that it would stop here but I was wrong." Hermione sobbed**

 **\- "I'm sorry." She whispered**

 **\- "I've never really been good at making friends so, books have really been my comfort area." Hermione said sniffling**

 **\- "Hermione, you've got a friend here and that's me. Now, you and I are going to have a word with professor McGonagall and tell her what happened, she can have a word with Weasley." Nadia said getting up and pulling her friend to her feet, then she paused.**

 **\- "Do you smell that?" she asked**

 **Hermione nodded. Nadia, slowly opened the door to see a giant molten grey thing that she identified as a troll. It also had a giant wooden club in one hand. "Fuck." She thought as she slowly got ready to shove Hermione out of the way. To her horror, the troll raised its club and swung it towards them. Nadia shoved Hermione out of the clubs path before leaping out of the way the last minute. She hoped the troll would go after her instead of Hermione. But, luck wasn't on her side.**

 **\- "Fuck." Nadia swore as the troll went after Hermione.**

 **Nadia raised one hand and fired an energy beam at the troll and hit it on the back if the head. It turned to face her. She muttered her favourite line from the Avengers:**

 **\- "Well that was step one. What the hell was step two?"**

 **The troll tried to smash her with its club but Nadia leaped out of the way. Throwing her robe off and raising her hand again, she fired an energy beam that destroyed the troll's club. She dove through its legs as it tried to grab her. Thinking on her feet, using the shadows, she summoned a trio of giant skewers and used the levitation charm levitated them and threw them towards the troll. The first skewer flew strait towards its left eye and came out the back of its skull. The second one embedded itself in its stomach while the third went right through its chest. Nadia moved her bangs from her face and looked down at herself, she had an impressive amount of blood spatter on her uniform and face. She snorted and turned to her friend. Nadia took in Hermione's appearance and realized that she had started going into shock. Her face was pale and she was shivering madly. Nadia took her wrist and took her pulse, it was way to high in her opinion and her skin was as cold as ice. Nadia got up and grabbed her robe to wrap it around her friend.**

 **\- "Hermione, listen to me, you're going into shock, I need to take you to the hospital wing now. Can you stand? Walk?" Nadia asked**

 **Hermione shook her head. Nadia sighed a little and said:**

 **\- "Alright, I'm going to have to carry you then. Are you okay with that?" Nadia asked**

 **Hermione nodded. Nadia gently scooped Hermione into her arms bridal style. Turning towards the door, she saw several teachers, Harry and Weasley. Nadia repressed a sigh of annoyance before shaking her hair out of her face and snapping:**

 **\- "Weasley, when I get back here, you and I are going to have a very long talk. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to bring Hermione to the hospital wing, she's going into shock."**

 **Nadia normally would shadow to the hospital wing but shadowing while injured is never a good idea. She has no idea what will happen if she does that if there is shock involved but doesn't want to take any chances. She arrives in the hospital wing and calls out to the madame Pomfrey, who come bustling out.**

 **\- "Okay Ms. Jackson, what happened this time?" She asked**

 **\- "Oh nothing major. Just a troll tried to smash me, very nearly smashed Hermione over here, who incidentally has just gone into shock." Nadia snapped**

 **\- "Troll? Are you hurt?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Nadia placed Hermione on a bed**

 **\- "I'm fine, not even a scratch or bruise. Hermione has a case of shock. And the troll...well the troll... was uh... taken care of." Nadia said rubbing the back of her neck**

 **\- "I take it that the troll was killed." Madame Pomfrey said**

 **\- "Yeah, pretty much." Nadia said**

 **\- "You?"**

 **\- "Yep. I did it."**

 **\- "How?"**

 **\- "Involved a trio of giant skewers and the levitation charm."**

 **\- "I'm not even going to ask."**

 **\- "That's probably a good thing." Nadia muttered "Will she be okay?"**

 **\- "She'll be fine. I'll just keep her here over night just to make sure. Ms. Jackson? Why were you and Ms. Granger with a troll?"**

 **\- " She was in the bathroom crying and I went to see if she was okay. Weasley insulted her because she tried to correct him with his spell work. I had no god damn idea that there was a troll in the school though." Nadia said before shadowing back to the bathroom**

 **\- "This is all your fault Weasley." Nadia snapped her voice cold filled with restrained anger**

 **\- "My fault?" The red headed boy asks**

 **\- "Yes. Your fault, had you not been such a jerk towards Hermione, she wouldn't have been placed in harms way!" Nadia snapped her temper flaring**

 **\- "Nadia, he couldn't have known that there was going to be a troll attack." Harry said**

 **\- "Okay, fair point but still, actions have consequences Harry. Had Weasley not been nasty towards Hermione, she wouldn't be in the hospital wing with a case of shock and I wouldn't be covered in troll blood." Nadia said**

 **\- "But you weren't. What's the problem?" Weasley asked**

 **Nadia growled angrily before snapping:**

 **\- "Yeah we would be had it not been for three things: my reaction timing, my reflexes and my abilities. Had it not been for those three things, Hermione and I could have been killed. Thing is Weasley, I come from a world where one of the rules is kill or be killed. I don't take chances when it comes to the lives of my friends. Now answer me this professors, why the fuck was there a god damn troll in the school?! You know what never mind! No one probably knows who let it in anyway. If there was someone with an ounce of brains they would conduct an investigation into the incident. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my dinner, I haven't eaten yet. "**

 **And with that she shadowed away, leaving behind three flabbergasted professors. She appeared outside the room of requirements still fuming.**

 **\- "I need a gun range. I need a gun range. I need a gun range." she thought as she paced**

 **A door appeared and she yanked it open striding in. A small smirk appeared on her lips when she saw the room, it was a replication of her base's shooting range. There were several different guns that were serviceable and waiting to be used, there was also a pair of earphones which she put on. She picked up one of the handguns, it was a glock-19, she loaded it with expert ease. She flicked the safety off, cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger. A resounding BANG filled the air. Nadia emptied the entire magazine onto one of the targets that was conveniently shaped like a person, and if it looked like Ron Weasley it was a complete coincidence. Having cooled off sufficiently Nadia shadows back to her dorm room where she is ambushed by her dorm mates.**

 **\- "What happened?" Hestia demanded**

 **\- "There was a troll in the girls bathroom." Nadia said**

 **\- "The girls bathroom! We were told that it was in the dungeons." Tracey said**

 **\- "Wait a minute, how did you know it was in the girls bathroom?" Daphne asked**

 **\- "Because I was in there." Nadia snapped**

 **\- "What the fuck were you doing in the bathroom with a troll?" Flora asked**

 **\- "You remember Hermione right Trace?" Nadia asked**

 **\- "Yeah, I remember,why?" Tracey asked**

 **\- "Well, after what happened in charms, she was pretty upset and hid in the bathroom. I noticed that she wasn't at dinner so I went looking for her. When I found her, she was crying and I comforted her. We were just leaving when we noticed the troll. I managed to get Hermione out of the way before I turned to fight it." Nadia explained**

 **\- "You fought a mountain troll!? And survived?!" The other girls yelled**

 **\- "Yes, I fought it and survived. And more precisely, I killed it." Nadia snapped**

 **\- "How? You're only eleven." Flora said**

 **Nadia didn't say anything, she just snapped her fingers and her uniform was replaced with her pyjamas.**

 **\- "It involved a trio of giant spears and the levitation charm alright?" Nadia muttered**

 **The adrenaline was beginning to drop, she needed sleep. She yawned before muttering:**

 **\- "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some shut eye."**

 **\- "Aren't you going to eat?" Tracey asked**

 **\- "I can forgo one meal. I am just to tired." Nadia mumbled**

 **She was already snoring when her head hit the pillows. She slept well that night.**

 ** **And that is that. I hope you all enjoyed. All flames will be used to torch wendigos. Happy birthday to me also. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.****


End file.
